Eternico
by xShumi
Summary: preludios de un xmen personalizado.


**Eternico**

Andrew Thomas Lioncourt, no era, como cualquier otro. Normalmente un chico de su edad, no podía crear hielo con sus manos, o enfriarse hasta convertirse él mismo en hielo. En cierto modo su corazón era de hielo también. Impenetrable, pero frágil al mismo tiempo.

Explicación

La infancia del pequeño Andrew, se desenvolvía en un mundo en el cual los mutantes no eran aceptados por el resto de la humanidad. Dentro de esta sociedad no-humana, existían diversas posiciones. Los más extremistas eran los wicked, cuyo único fin era destruir toda clase de vida humana, considerándose ellos, superiores a todos los demás. Sus actuaciones no pasaban desapercibidas por nadie, eran mutantes, fuertes, peligrosos, con poderes que ningún humano podía igualar. Ellos eran la razón por la que los humanos temían a los mutantes, y los obligaban a tomar medidas preventivas demasiado duras.

Sin embargo, Andy, como le gustaba que le llamaran los más allegados, no se crió bajo el flujo de la violencia sino bajo la creencia de un mundo en el que mutantes y humanos pudiesen vivir en completa harmonía. Su padre, un hombre rudo, fuerte y feligrés, construyó un lugar en donde los mutantes pudiesen vivir sin miedo al resto del mundo. Eran conocidos como Illuminated, o seres de la luz. Eran estos los encargados de proteger a los humanos de las sucias artimañas que los wicked ideaban en contra suya.

En cierto modo, Andy fue feliz bajo aquel ambiente. Su madre, mutante también, le explicó todo lo que debía saber sobre sí mismo y sobre aquel don que le habían ofrecido. Le hablaba de los humanos, de su bondad y de su buen corazón. Que su máxima debilidad era el amor que sentían por sus congéneres, por su familia, y que ello los llevaba en muchas ocasiones a actos de los cuales no se sentían perfectamente orgullosos. En algunos aspectos, Andrew fue educado como un humano corriente. De hecho, sus padres y él, vivieron como aparentemente humanos gran parte de su vida. Oscuros sucesos habrían de cambiar toda definición de hogar para este chico.

Introducción

(26) Era un día como cualquier otro. Por aquel entonces, Andrew vivía solo en uno de esos abarrotados pisos de la gran ciudad. Había recibido noticias de que su padre, Lennox Thomas Lioncourt, había fallecido. No le habían dicho mucho más. Se dejó caer en una silla, apoyando la cara sobre la palma de sus manos. No lloraba, a lo largo de su vida había aprendido a aceptar la muerte como algo inevitable. Su madre…su hermana…ahora también su padre había muerto. Posiblemente por la misma razón que el resto de su familia.

Se frotó los ojos, echó el pelo hacia atrás, y se levantó pesadamente para darse una ducha. Debería apurar si esperaba llegar a tiempo a su provisional trabajo. Se vistió, pantalon y camisa, y salió a la calle sin apenas desayunar.

Andrew estaba cerca de aquel estudio en el que trabajaba, ya llegaba tarde. Trabajaba como técnico de iluminación, algo que había compaginado con sus estudios. Empezó a correr, para llegar antes de que le descontaran algo de su sueldo.

- ¡Buenos días Andrew! – Le había dicho uno de sus compañeros - ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas otra vez? – bromeó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo demostrando sus segundas intenciones.

Andrew apenas sonrió. Aunque aquel chico que le hablaba era uno de los pocos en los que tal vez podía confiar. "_Tal vez..."_- pensó, Andrew, todavía afectado por la noticia de que su padre había muerto.

- Buenos días Mike… - logró articular.

- ¡¡Andrew Thomas! Maldita sea, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Gritó un hombre rechoncho, que hacía las veces de jefe – ¡¡No te pago para que vengas a la hora que te de la gana!

- ¿Sabe? Tiene suerte de que todavía esté por aquí – le contestó Andy friamente. Luego se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo y a su posición entre toda aquella gente. Aunque aquella mañana Andrew no estaba especialmente preparado para trabajar.

**CAPITULO I. Una Herencia.**

El día en que enterraron a su padre, previa misa condoleciente, Andrew se dejó caer entre todos aquellos mutantes. Nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con su padre, y casi siempre que hablaban terminaban discutiendo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de quererle. Al fin y al cabo era su padre, el mismo que lo crió y lo cuidó toda su vida. Además, quería que le explicaran qué había pasado, si alguien merecía saberlo, era él.

- Estamos aquí reunidos, para despedir a aquel que nos ofreció la vida. Lennox Lioncourt era un buen hombre...

Andrew escuchaba con atención todo lo que aquel sacerdote decía. No pudo evitar emocionarse, si bien nadie lo supo nunca. No tenía demasiada relación con ninguna persona allí presente, y prefirió guardar las apariencias.

Cerró los ojos, recordando aquel momento, quizás el más duro del día. Fue cuando llegó al refugio, bastante antes de la misa. Llevaba, como era de costumbre, una pequeña mochila azul al hombro. Había cogido un taxi, y tenía cara de haber dormido muy poco. Pese a todo, sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver aquel desastre. Tejados yacían aquí y allá, trozos de paredes todavía en pie, se proclamaban victoriosas de una salvaje batalla. Vidrios rotos, ladrillos sobre platos de comida todavía caliente...mesas completamente destruídas...aquello más bien parecía una escombrera que el lugar en el que antes se erigía un edificio.

Pero sí, aquel era el refugio illuminated, o lo que quedaba de él. Aquel que tan pacientemente Andrew había visto construír, por ordenes de su padre. Todavía se veían pequeños detalles que el pequeño de los Thomas siempre recordaría. Aquellas marcas de pizarra escrita en los alféizares de las ventanas, que él mismo había pintado cuando era un niño. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, imaginando el desastre que había acontecido.

Sin embargo, lo más escalofriante fue la bienvenida que todos le ofrecieron. Ancianos, jóvenes, niños de todas las edades lo habían mirado con un brillo de esperanza en su rostro. Ni en sus sueños más extraños, Andrew había imaginado escena semejante. Y poco después, cuando lo condujeron a una pequeña sala, para explicarles todo cuánto Andrew solicitaba, aquellas miradas de piedad, esperanza y orgullo ajeno seguían inundando aquel mágico lugar. En el fondo Andrew se sentía agradecido, pero no se explicaba el por qué.

El sitio al que lo lllevaron, no era más que una pequeña casita de madera, hecha con mucha prisa y pocos materiales. Se rió de sí mismo, al recordar todos sus libros de arquitectura. Pues eso había estudiado finalmente. Lo invitaron a sentarse, y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

- Andrew... – empezó un hombre bastante envejecido para sus años – No sabes cuánto te agradecemos que hayas decidido venir.

Andrew asintió, mostrándole con una mirada, que no debían darle las gracias. – **Era mi padre**– le dijo – **Le debo al menos eso. – **El hombre al que hablaba, sonrió – **Pero por favor, contadme qué ha pasado. **

- Nos tendieron una emboscada – empezó a explicar, levantandose con cuidado – Lennox lo comprendió mucho antes de que ocurriese. Nos ordenó que saliéramos de allí, que cogiésemos lo necesario para sobrevivir algunos días. – se puso de espaldas a Andrew, mirando por la ventana – Nos negamos. No podíamos dejarlo allí, no podíamos dejar que se enfrentase el solo a ellos. Aunque doy fé de que lo habría hecho muy bien, abandonar a un camarada sería un pecado imperdonable para cualquiera de nosotros. – si, Andrew recordaba esa frase, se la habían repetido tantas veces durante su infancia que el pecado para él sería no recordarla. Continuó en silencio, invitando a que continuase - "Claro, quedáos, morid. Haced que todo lo que hemos logrado estos años no sirva de nada" nos dijo "yo puedo permitirme el lujo, pero maldita sea, id con vuestra familia, salváos al menos vosotros" – recordando estas palabras, una media sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara, que continuaba fija en la lejanía a través del fino cristal – Y escapamos. Huímos como cobardes. Demasiada seriedad había en su cara como para contrariarle. – Ahora se giraba, dedicándole a Andrew una mirada que solo pedía su perdón – En cualquier otro momento me habría quedado, por mi vida que lo habría hecho. Pero había tantos niños...tantas vidas en juego...

Andrew casi con lágrimas en los ojos por aquel relato, permaneció inmóvil, con una frialdad que años atrás le había conseguido el nombre de "Iceheart".

**- ¿Qué ocurrió después?** – preguntó Andrew, sin dejar tiempo a la compasión.

- El desastre. – Contestó – Nos alejamos todo cuanto pudimos del refugio, buscando un lugar seguro para pasar la noche. No sabemos con seguridad qué pasó después. Al cabo de unos días regresamos, y... – la voz se le quebró –...ya no quedaba nada. Encontramos el cadáver de Lennox bajo algunos escombros, junto a varios cuerpos más que no pudimos identificar; suponemos serían los enemigos, esos wicked. – resaltó la última palabra con odio, y esperó a que Andrew lo juzgase.

Sin embargo Andrew, todavía intentaba digerir todo aquello. Su padre arriesgando su vida por ellos, mientras él se mantenía al margen de todo, preocupándose solo por sí mismo. Aquello no era lo que más orgulloso le hacía sentir.

- Entiendo... – consiguió articular, mientras miraba a aquel hombre que tenía delante. Buscaba su perdón, pero Andrew no tenía nada que perdonarles. Y Aun a pesar de su propio dolor, intentó al menos aliviar el suyo – No tenéis la culpa, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo – le dijo.

- Además eso ya no importa – dijo otra persona más atrás. Una señora entrada en años, que aunque parecía haber sufrido mucho, ahora se mantenía impasible. Miraba a Andrew fijamente, pero éste no supo muy bien por qué.

- Si, es cierto – dijo el hombre que había hablado al principio – Ahora estás aquí – le dijo a Andrew – el sucesor. Contigo volverá a ser todo como antes.

- ¿Qué? - Andrew abrió los ojos de forma peligrosa. ¿De qué estaban hablando?. Todos lo miraron extrañados. – Yo no...

- Toda la gente de ahí afuera, te necesitan. Necesitan un Líder. – Dijo la señora de antes – Míranos. Apenas hemos pasado unos días sin Lennox...y todo se desmorona. Muchos mutantes se han ido, dicen que ya no están seguros aquí.

- Pero... ¡yo no puedo sustituir a mi padre! – exclamó Andrew, asombrado. ¿Cómo iba a convertirse en líder de un grupo al que había dado la espalda todo este tiempo?.

- Pero todos pensábamos... – dijo aquel hombre – que habías vuelto para eso...

Ahora entendía aquellas miradas, el brillo en los ojos lagrimosos de toda aquella gente.

- ¿Pero por qué yo? – Les preguntó - ¿no hay más candidatos? Yo apenas he estado aquí.

- No...Nadie puede proclamarse líder a sí mismo – explicó la mujer – sin embargo, tu herencia es muy clara. Todos confiarán en ti, el hijo de Lennox. Eres el único que puede sustituirle en este momento – luego apartó la mirada – sin embargo no podemos obligarte...

- Por favor... – dijo el otro – hazlo por toda esa gente, hazlo...hazlo por tu padre. – pidió el hombre, desesperado.

- No estoy seguro– titubeó – pero lo pensaré.

Eso le había dicho en aquel momento, aunque estaba seguro de que su respuesta sería que no. No estaba preparado para tanta responsabilidad y tampoco sabía si toda aquella gente estaría de acuerdo. Sin embargo, aquellas miradas...le habían destrozado el poco corazón que le quedaba. Debería negarse...pero ¿podía hacerlo?. Ahora, en la mitad de aquella misa por su padre, continuaba pensando en todo esto.

Aquel fue, desde cualquier punto de vista, un día muy triste para todos.

**CAPITULO II. La inocencia del rey perdido.**

Andrew había dormido aquella noche en una de las pocas tiendas de campaña que todavía estaban libres. Mucha gente empezaba a guardar sus cosas para irse de allí, tal y como le habían contado.

Se levantó sin demasiadas ganas, y decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Tenía que tomar una decisión y tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Se encaminó entre toda aquella brutal naturaleza que crecía alrededor del viejo refugio, ahora hecho añicos. Vió enormes árboles, pinos, robles, y algún eucalipto. El olor que emanaba de allí resultaba muy peculiar, y a Andrew se le llenó la cabeza de recuerdos. Recordaba estar allí, hacía años, corriendo entre aquellos matorrales, saltando ahora aquí, ahora allí. Recordó a su hermana, cuando todavía estaba allí con ellos. Y a su madre, que tantos consejos le había dado. Aquel lugar era especial, y Andrew no lo dudaba.

Se dirigía a un acantilado cercano, al que siempre iba cuando necesitaba pensar, cuando vio a una niña reuniendo trozos de madera. La niña estaba tan concentrada en su tarea, que no vio cómo Andrew se acercaba.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Andrew, jovial, mientras se agachaba junto a ella. - ¿qué haces? – preguntó con inocencia.

- Una casa – le contestó la niña con timidez – haré una casa enorme para mi mamá y para mí..

- ¿quieres que te ayude? – preguntó con tranquilidad

La niña abrió mucho los ojos - ¿en serio? – exclamó.

- Claro – le contestó andrew, con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y recogía más madera.

- Necesitamos más – dijo la niña poco después – quiero que tenga muchas habitaciones, y un enorme patio. – la pequeña cogía las maderas y las iba apilando una a una. – y tiene que ser muy alta.

Andrew cada vez reía con más ganas – Por supuesto – contestó, mientras buscaba más maderas – y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?.

- Samantha – contestó – aunque prefiero que me llamen Sam. Pero no me gusta

- ¿no te gusta? Pues a mi me parece un nombre precioso. – Dijo Andrew, guiñándole un ojo.- Y dime, Sam, ¿por qué estas aquí tan sola?

- Pues...-deliberó la respuesta – es que me he escapado.

Andrew se sorprendió todavía más - ¿te has escapado?¿por qué?

- Porque mamá quiere que nos vayamos.

- ¿Y tu no quieres irte?

- No... – Contestó Sam, triste – seguro que nos vamos a la ciudad, volveré al colegio, y todos me odiarán. Y no volveré a ver a mis amigos.

- ¿por qué iban a odiarte? – preguntó Andrew, conocedor de la respuesta.

- Por ser diferente – contestó, mientras atraía unas tablas solo con mirarlas – a los niños de mi cole no les gusta. Dicen que soy rara, y no quieren ser mis amigos.

Andrew miró a la pequeña, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Allí estaba ella, intentando luchar en un momento en el que todos se habían rendido. Pretendía revivir aquel lugar que él iba a dejar abandonado. Y de repente se sintió avergonzado. ¿Cuántos más sufrirían por su culpa?. La pequeña sollozaba, y Andrew le sujetó los hombros para reconfortarla.

- Tranquila, Sam – le dijo – no tendrás que irte a ningún lado. ¿Confias en mí?

La niña asintió debilmente - ¿Tu eres Andrew, no? – preguntó de golpe.

- Sí, asi es – dijo Andrew, un poco sorprendido -¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Pues...porque todos hablan de ti.

- ¿de verdad? – le preguntó Andrew, ahora ya intrigado por lo que la niña le contaba. - ¿Y qué dicen?

- Dicen que serás un gran líder llegado el momento. Claro que yo no se lo que es eso, pero mi mamá cree que es algo importante. – ahora sam se había sentado en el suelo, y se había puesto a pensar en qué demonios significaba ser un líder.

- Lo es – le dijo Andrew – Tan importante que casi me niego. – luego le sonrió. Sin dejar de mirarla, entrecerró ambas manos y segundos después una pequeña casita de cristal se había formado en ellas, ante aquellos inocentes ojos de la pequeña Sam. – Es para ti – le dijo Andrew – Aunque me temo que no durará mucho tiempo. Es Hielo.

Samantha se quedó boquiabierta. Cogió con cuidado aquella figura que él le entregaba, y se sorprendió a sí misma observandola ensimismada.

- ¡Muchas Gracias! – dijo después de un rato

- De nada – contestó divertido – Si lo guardas en un sitio frío puede que se conserve.

Andrew y Sam llegaron juntos al campamento, poco rato después. Sam, que tan solo tendría unos 6 años, llegó corriendo a toda prisa para enseñarle a su madre aquello que Andrew le había regalado. Sin embargo Andrew ya no miró para ella. Había tomado una decisión y no quería volver a dudar.

Se colocó delante de toda aquella gente y acto seguido comenzó a hablar. Todas cuantas voces se escuchaban quedaron en silencio.

- Cuando me fui de este lugar, me fui con la clara intención de regresar algún día. – Comenzó - Pero me habría gustado haber venido en tiempos de menor necesidad. En la vida ocurren cosas que nadie puede predecir, algunas son buenas, mientras que otras solo nos enseñan cómo seguir adelante.

Cuando era pequeño, mi padre me contó una historia. Hablaba de un rey, un rey que no reinaba, porque no quería o porque no sabía como hacerlo. Me explicó entonces, que no eran los reyes quienes creaban los reinos, sino todos aquellos que vivían en él. Comprendí que se refería a sí mismo. Un rey nunca lo sería si su reino no existiese, al igual que este lugar no habría existido nunca si ninguno de vosotros lo hubiese querido.

Y Hoy os hablo, en nombre de mi padre. Y os doy las gracias por todo cuanto habéis hecho por él, por este lugar y por mí mismo. Y os dirigís a mí, me pedís que sustituya a mi padre. Debéis saber que eso no puedo hacerlo. Lennox Thomas Lioncourt, era ante todo una persona, mutante como todos vosotros. Y una persona no se puede sustituir con facilidad. Sin embargo, para aquellos que todavía tengáis algo de fé en mí, en lo que yo represento, quisiera anunciaros que no pienso volver a irme. Este edifició será levantado nuevamente. Será duro, difícil, y no dejará tiempo para contemplaciones, pero será levantado. Y cuando lo haga, conseguiremos que este vuelva a ser, el mismo espacio seguro que deseamos para nuestros hijos, y para nuestra vida.

Cuando terminó de hablar, cientos de vítores y vivas irrumpieron en el lugar. Se lanzaron al aire aquellos cubiertos de plástico, y se descorcharon botellas minutos antes guardadas en cajas de cartón. El rey había hablado, y los nobles habían aceptado las consecuencias. Pero no todos.

**CAPITULO III. Un nuevo comienzo.**

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Lo estoy.

- Muy bien, debes firmar aquí.

Hacía buen día lamañana que Andrew fue a visitar a su jefe. Aunque nunca se le habría ocurrido negarse a la única fuente de ingresos que tenía, lo que había ocurrido unos días antes, había hecho que toda la vida de Andrew tomase un rumbo nuevo. Cogió cuidadosamente el bolígrafo que le entregaba, y de un rápido movimiento plasmó su firma en el papel. Le dio la mano a su jefe, ya no aquel hombre rechoncho, sino un alto ejecutivo con traje y corbata, bonachón y un tanto confiado. Después de un profesional intercambio de sonrisas, Andrew salió de su despacho, sintiéndose un poco mejor, y un poco peor al mismo tiempo.

El sol brillaba en un cielo que al joven Thomas le pareció más azul que de costumbre. No había ninguna nube que entorpeciese el paisaje, y Andrew tuvo que cubrise los ojos para no terminar deslumbrado. Llevaba una camisa blanca, algo desabrochada en las muñecas, dejando ver un reloj que había comprado hacía relativamente poco tiempo. Miró la hora y continuó andando. Apenas había gente por la calle, pues era un día laborable y todos estarían trabajando, pero aun asi, el estrés y las prisas permanecían en aquel ambiente.

Una chica, que corría calle a través, portando una cámara fotógrafica, tropezó con un Andrew serio y pensativo, golpeándolo sin darse cuenta. Era toda una mujer, mas o menos alta, delgada y tenía el pelo oscuro. Se repetía a sí misma lo tarde que llegaba y tras descubrir lo que acababa de hacer, solo pudo pedir unas rápidas disculpas.

- No importa...- empezó a decir, mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Pero la chica ya se había ido. Andrew se quedó mirando el sitio por el que había desaparecido corriendo a toda prisa. Lo mismo que él, hacía unos cuantos años, cuando llegaba tarde a la facultad. No había terminado la carrera, pero tenía conocimientos suficientes para ponerlos en práctica en aquel momento, con el diseño del refugio. Aunque necesitaría... - ¡Un fotógrafo! –exclamó, pensando en voz alta.

- ¡¡Andrew! – Le interrumpió una voz en su espalda – Andrew acabo de enterarme, ¿cómo es que te has ido? –preguntó preocupado.

- Mike...- reconoció – han ocurrido cosas. Debo irme, eso es todo.

- Pero Andrew, ¿qué harás con tu vida? ¿Con tu carrera? – dijo Mike, intentando que entrara en razón, algo que a Andrew le dolía mucho. Sabía todo a lo que renunciaba, pero también sabía que había cosas más importantes en juego.

- Lo siento Mike – le dijo, agachando la cabeza. Y se dio la vuelta, para marcharse – he de irme. - no quería ni podía explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido, y la verdad es que tampoco le apetecía hacerlo. Se despidió de buenas maneras y se dirigió a su coche, que esperaba inmóvil a unos metros de allí.

Lo que ahora rondaba en su cabeza era sacar sus libros de arquitectura, comprar material, y contratar un fotógrafo. El dinero lo obtendría de su fallecido padre, que le había dejado lo suficiente para que todo aquello se pusiera en marcha.

Aquella misma tarde, Andy regresó al refugio. Ya había quienes empezaban a recoger los escombros, para limpiar aquel sitio. Y tambien quienes recogían tablones, sacaban puntas, y lijaban la madera. También la pequeña Sam continuaba su tarea recolectora de pequeñas tablas, su telekinesia era impecable.

En el coche, el joven había traído ya suficiente material para varios días, además de herramientas y otros útiles de trabajo. Cogió su mochila llena de libros arquitectónicos, y la colocó en el suelo, mientras desataba todas aquellas tablas que cargaban en la baca del coche. Había avisado a algunos albañiles, que vendrían junto a un enorme camión de ladrillos y cemento. Aunque todavía tardarían algún tiempo en llegar, pues los planos del edificio aun estaban sin hacer.

Enseguida aparecieron varias personas para ayudarlo en su tarea, lo que redujo considerablemente el esfuerzo realizado, y el tiempo invertido en ello. Más tarde haría un sitio para guardar las cosas, con unas planchas de latón y mucha paciencia, como los que usan en las obras profesionales para el mismo fin.

Los días siguientes, continuaron de forma muy parecida. La gente se levantaba temprano con ansias de terminar pronto con el trabajo que aun habían empezado hacía poco tiempo.

Pero Andrew no sabía cuánto más tiempo había de durar esas ganas y ese optimismo. Un edificio se tardaba mucho tiempo en hacer, y aunque hubiese contratado algunos trabajadores profesionales, la ayuda del colectivo era necesaria. Suspiró mientras trazaba varias lineas en su boceto. Por las noches era el único momento que tenía para hacerlo, y debía aprovechar todo al máximo. Sacudió la cabeza, para despejar el sueño que empezaba a surgir a esas horas de la madrugada, y continuó con su labor. Le rodeaba un gran silencio, pues todos dormían apaciblemente en sus tiendas de campaña. Andrew, mientras tanto, alejaba el frío como podía ahí fuera, al lado de un pequeño fuego y una manta. Tampoco había muchos más sitios dónde dibujar.

Levantó la mirada, hacia aquel cielo inundado de estrellas. Pensó en su padre, cuánto tiempo despreciandolo porque apenas tenía tiempo para él, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que tenía que aguantar. Era increíble cómo aquella gente lo había aceptado a él, Andrew Thomas, un joven estudiante de arquitectura, quien hacía años que no se pasaba por allí, como un miembro más del grupo, y es más, como su futuro líder. Rió irónicamente, ¿él, un líder? No, eso ni en broma. No estaba preparado. Le dejaría el puesto a otro, a otro que se lo mereciese más.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y ahora sus párpados apenas respondían. Al final se quedó dormido, con el bloc a un lado y el fuego que se empezaba a extinguir, a pocos metros de él. Total, se despertaría pocas horas después con la primera luz del día.

**CAPITULO IV. El Líder y El Vasallo.**

Los días se sucedían rápidamente. Ahora que apenas había cosas que hacer, Andrew daba los últimos retoques a su plano.

Estaba en aquel mismo acantilado que hacía casi un mes le había ayudado a decidirse si quedarse o no. Era un buen sitio para pensar. El sonido del agua cayendo en una catarata cercana, junto al melodioso canto de los pájaros, hacía que el poder de concentración aumentara considerablemente. Sin hablar de la comodidad y el confort con el que se estaba allí.

Andrew se sentaba siempre en una roca cerca del precipicio. Le gustaba ver aquel inmenso espacio entre las rocas, como si fuese a caerse pero sin hacerlo, como si alguien lo hubiese preparado así para él. Había mucha humedad, lo que hacía que Andrew, se sintiese todavía mejor. Su poder de crear hielo de cualquier resquicio de humedad, hacía que en aquel lugar se sintiese en pleno apogeo y en paz.

Desde pequeño, había adorado aquel sitio, al igual que su padre lo había hecho antes que él. A su madre sin embargo todo aquello le daba mucho miedo. Temía, como cualquier madre, que su hijo se cayese entre las rocas y no volviese a verlo nunca más. Claro que eso jamás sucedía. Andrew trepaba entre las rocas como si las conociese desde siempre, como si formasen parte de él, de lo que era. Siempre le había ayudado sentarse allí, relajarse, y pensar en todo lo que le iba pasando. Aquel lugar era, en cierto modo, como un diario lleno de recuerdos.

Estaba sentado en aquella misma piedra, con el bloc en el regazo, pensando cómo terminar aquellos dibujos que tanto tiempo le había costado hacer.

Se sobresaltó al oir una voz, lo que hizo que se levantara rápidamente, en actitud de defensa. Una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía hacia él, pero la esquivó sin demasiados problemas. Observó a lo lejos quién había hecho aquello, y el contorno de un chico, un adolescente se dibujó en la lejanía. Creaba otra bola de fuego y se la lanzaba, pero Andrew volvió a esquivarla.

- ¡¡Mirad! ¡¡Mirad quien pretende ser nuestro líder! Ese de ahí, ¡¡se cree con derecho a hacer todo sin ser nadie!

Los ojos de Andrew se desorbitaron. Sabía que habría quienes no lo querrían allí, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que le atacarían de aquella forma. Descubrió que era momento de defenderse cuando varias esferas más se dirigían hacia él y hacia su libreta con todo el trabajo de tantos días. Con la mano izquierda que la sujetaba, creo tanto hielo que cubrió la libreta como un escudo antiincendios. Con su derecha, lanzó un enorme rayo que extinguió el fuego de aquel chico sin demasiados problemas.

Tal vez Andrew no estuviese en el refugio, pero nunca dejó de utilizar sus poderes, pues eran parte de él, y no pensaba renunciar a ello. Muchos enemigos batió cuando era un crio, mientras aquel chico que tenía delante todavía ignoraba lo duro de la vida.

El fuego era débil frente al agua, y por suerte, aquel era el elemento de Andrew. Qué inconsciente había sido por parte de aquel chico atacarlo, tal vez mereciese una lección. Preparó un fuerte rayo para lanzarle, pero a última hora Andrew lo envió al aire, consiguiendo que cayesen pequeños copos de nieve encima de aquel chico y sus amigos.

- Inconsciente – dijo Andrew, un tanto enfadado, mientras se dirigía hacia él – La próxima vez que intentes pelear con alguien, estudia antes sus habilidades – continuó serio, cuando estaba a un palmo de él – Vamos, ¿Cómo te llamas?

El joven estaba temblando del frío, aquello lo debilitaba. Miró a Andrew avergonzado y contestó: - Kyle señor...

Todos sus amigos estaban detrás de él, ahora no serían más de tres o cuatro. Y observaban la escena como si hubiesen visto al mismo Lennox en persona, siendo un fantasma, o algo peor.

Andrew se cruzó de brazos – Muy bien, Kyle –dijo - ¿y a qué ha venido eso?.

El chico lo miraba ahora con odio – Estamos cansados de que alguien dirija todo lo que hacemos – le dijo, todavía temblando, y cubriéndose los brazos con sus manos – y tú no eres nadie, solo un dibujante parlanchín, que se cree con derecho a todo, porque todos le traten como si fuese un dios.

Andrew lo escuchó impasible – Es verdad – contestó – no soy nadie – dijo, para asombro de Kyle y los suyos - pero observa – le dijo mostrándole el cuaderno helado – si eres capaz de calentarlo lo suficiente para que el hielo se derrita y no se queme, verás que no soy un dios, pero mucho menos un dibujante parlanchín. – lo dijo con tal seriedad, que Kyle no fue capaz de negarse. Extendió las manos, y un débil fuego surgio de ellas. Lo suficiente para que el hielo se convirtiese en vapor sin que el cuaderno sufriera algún daño.

Andrew lo miró – Gracias – dijo, tranquilamente – Ahora mira esto – Abrió el cuaderno, enseñándole el enorme plano que había hecho del refugio – Es el plano de un edificio que construiremos entre todos, y os agradecería mucho que me ayudaráis.

Sin salir de su asombro, el joven kyle continuó contestando, como cualquier adolescente como el habría hecho – No puedes obligarnos – le dijo, creciéndose con sus amigos.

- No, no puedo – contestó Andrew, esta vez con media sonrisa, en el fondo ese Kyle se parecía mucho a él cuando tenía su edad. Recogió el cuaderno, dispuesto a irse de allí, para hablar con los albañiles, y pedirle a alguien que contratara un fotógrafo.

- ¡¡espera! – gritó Kyle, saliendo de su asombro – te irás así, ¿sin mas? – podía con ellos, ¿por qué no los castigaba?.

Andrew se giró – Si, me voy – contestó – ya he acabado aquí.

Kyle permaneció callado un instante. Después miró a sus amigos y se dirigió al campamento, para ayudar en la construcción.

Cuando Andrew llegó, Kyle le dirigió una mirada reencorosa, pero de respeto. Tal vez todavía hubiese quien no quisiera a Andrew allí, de eso estaba seguro, pero no importaba. Se quedaría hasta que acabasen las obras, cuando tuviesen un lugar en el que vivir tranquilos, Andrew podría irse. Mientras tanto tendrían que soportar su presencia, pues no iba a permitir que aquello se desmoronara por unos cuantos insensatos.

**CAPITULO V. Cascos, Ladrillos...y Fotografías.**

A los pocos días, Andrew consiguió contactar con los obreros que trabajarían en la obra, y que traerían las cosas necesarias para ello. No eran obreros normales. Andrew los había conocido cuando su padre creó el primer refugio; eran mutantes como ellos, y por tanto poseían ciertas habilidades que los hacían perfectos para su trabajo. Algunos tenían una fuerza sobrehumana, otros podían alcanzar velocidades más altas que la luz, e incluso había alguno capaz de estirar su cuerpo como si se tratase de una goma elástica.

Asi a todo, no eran muy numerosos, por lo que para llevar la obra a cabo, se necesitaría la ayuda de todos cuantos pudieran ayudar. Andrew, por su parte, además de ayudar en las obras, debería continuar los planos y adecuarlos a las dificultades que fueran surgiendo. Para ello, necesitaría la ayuda de un fotógrafo que sacase fotos según fuese necesario, eso haría mucho más rápido el proceso.

Sin embargo, no conocía a ningún fotógrafo que pudiese ayudarlos, es decir, ningun fotógrafo mutante. Los humanos se asustarían, y hasta puede que los delataran, con ello su privacidad y el anonimato de todos cuantos estaban allí. Decidió que ese era un riesgo que deberían correr, pero con la condición de contratar un solo fotógrafo, y explicarle su situación, esperando que lo entendiera. Quien sabe, a lo mejor contrataban un mutante sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- ¿Diga?

- Buenos días, le llamo por el anuncio.

- Sí, dígame.

- Estamos realizando unas obras, y necesitamos un fotógrafo para mejorar los planos. Me preguntaba si usted podría...

- Si, si, por supuesto, ¿puede darme la direccion?

- Si, claro, pero escuche por favor.

- Dígame.

- Debe saber que es un asunto confidencial. Debe mantener su trabajo en secreto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Escúcheme, no puede hablarle a nadie de lo que fotografíe, es muy importante que lo entienda...y que esté de acuerdo.

La interlocutora, quedó callada un momento. Después continuó.

- Oiga, siempre guardo a mis clientes en el anonimato, no debe preocuparse por eso.

- Debo asegurarme señorita Appleton.

- Muy bien, pues puede estar seguro.

- De acuerdo, le enviaré la dirección por Fax. Venga cuanto antes, y sin acompañantes.

Luego colgó.

El anuncio al que se había referido era uno que había salido en el periódico hacía pocos días. Al parecer, era una joven estudiante de fotografía, que necesitaba empleo para mejorar su experiencia y su curriculum. Andrew lo había visto un día por casualidad y pidió a Red, el hombre que le había hablado el primer día, que hiciese la llamada.

La joven fotógrafa quedó todavía unos minutos más en silencio, sorprendiéndose al recordar que le habían colgado. Después, sin salir de su asombro, colgó el teléfono ella también. Le había dicho que siempre guardaba el secreto profesional, pero la verdad es que nunca antes le habían pedido tal cosa.

A los pocos minutos un ruido muy familiar despertó a la chica de sus pensamientos. Quería recordarse a sí misma por qué estupida casualidad había dicho que sí a aquel hombre. Se dirigió al ordenador; junto a él, un pequeño aparato imprimía unas letras, una dirección. Había comprado aquel Fax con el poco dinero de su beca, y en aquel mismo momento empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Cogió el papel, y leyó:

_San Pedro Valey Park nº5_

_San Francisco_

_Nota: Alguien se reunirá con usted y le llevará al lugar de destino. Recuerde, no vaya acompañada. No hable a nadie de esto. Asunto confidencial. _

Llevó consigo el papel hasta un sillón cercano, donde se dejó caer un poco nerviosa. _El dinero, el dinero, necesitas el dinero..._ – se dijo a sí misma. Guardó el papel en su estudio, y se dirigió a la cocina, para terminar la comida que había empezado a hacer. Se le daba bien la cocina, y en ocasiones como aquella, se preguntaba por qué había escogido estudiar Fotografía en lugar de estudiar cocina, que era uno de sus sueños. Suspiró, añadió una pizca de sal a la comida, y esperó pacientemente a que terminara de cocerse.

Las obras habían empezado bien, y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Incluso habían venido buenos días, soleados, pero con alguna brisa que cuando soplaba solía similar un regalo de dioses.

- ¡Más arriba! Bien así está bien – Había dicho Andrew, que se encargaba de que todo quedase perfecto. Después había empezado a clavar puntas, retocar esquinas, rehacer los muebles y varias cosas más. Los demás también ayudaban, sobretodo a levantar muros, y a nivelar el suelo.

Llevaban poco más de una semana, y ya habían avanzado bastante. Andrew revisaba los planos de vez en cuando, mientras esperaba la llegada de aquella fotógrafa que se supone debería llegar aquel día. Todos estaban agotados, y habían hecho una pausa para descansar un rato. Andrew, que no gustaba de mucha compañía, solía ir a aquel que era su sitio favorito, y que ya hemos nombrado. Un enorme acantilado donde reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad. No le gustaba mucho que le molestaran cuando estaba allí, pues en aquellos momentos es cuando aprovechaba para reflexionar y pensar un poco en todo, y casi todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de ello.

No hablaba demasiado, y cuando lo hacía era para decir cosas concretas que enseguida se acataban como si de órdenes se tratara, y aunque aquello no fuese lo que Andrew pretendía, tampoco había hecho mucho por evitarlo.

- Disculpe...

Andrew se sobresaltó ligeramente al oir aquella voz, como si lo despertaran de un sueño. Se dio media vuelta, todavía sentado en aquella roca, para ver quien le hablaba.

**CAPITULO VI. Un extraño empleo.**

Amanda Appleton vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento de Prescott Street. Había decidido vivir un poco por su cuenta tras tantos años junto a su padre. Había estudiado fotografía, e intentaba buscarse la vida con un título sacado hacía poco tiempo, y con la poca experiencia que esto conllevaba.

Había ganado lo suficiente para pagarse su independencia, gracias a algunos trabajos provisionales y a las becas que conseguía. Unos días antes, había decidido dejar sus esperanzas de empleo publicando un pequeño anuncio en el periódico "News", pero no esperaba que la llamasen tan pronto.

Y Ahora resultaba ser un trabajo de alto secreto. Estas cosas solo le podían ocurrir a ella. Pero ya había dicho que sí, ya había aceptado el empleo, y le habían enviado una dirección a la que debería ir lo antes posible. Iría esa misma tarde. Necesitaba el trabajo, y no iba a acobardarse por cualquier cosa. En caso de necesidad siempre tenía sus cursos de defensa personal bajo la manga.

Comió apenas un poco, pues todavía estaba un poco nerviosa. Limpió los cacharros sucios, y guardó en el microondas lo que había sobrado de comida.

Al poco rato estaba preparada para irse. Miró el reloj, las 15:30. Ya empezaba a hacerse tarde. Cogió la bolsa con la cámara fotográfica y demás útiles, y se la colgó al hombro. Pesaba bastante, pero tenía que llevar todo lo que pudiese hacer falta. Cogió el papel con la dirección y releyó: San pedro Valey Park nº5. Estaba un poco lejos, cogería un taxi.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver a lo lejos un personaje bastante peculiar. Iba vestido de negro, con una larga chaqueta y un sombrero, y la observaba. ¿Sería ese hombre el que la llevaría a su trabajo?. "Genial, y ahora que sean gángsters...". Ya nada le extrañaría. Tragó saliva y fue hacia él con paso firme.

- ¿señorita Appleton? – dijo el hombre, cuando estaba a pocos pasos de él.

- Sí, así es. – contestó ella.

- ¿puede identificarse? – preguntó el hombre. Esto cogió a Amy desprevenida, claro, llevaba siempre consigo el DNI, pero no había pensado en tales medidas de seguridad. Ahora sí que serían gángsters, secuestradores quizás. Sacó desconfiada el monedero de su mochila, cogió un pequeño documento y se lo entregó.

- Muy bien, sígame. – le dijo aquel hombre, tras devolverle el documento. La chica, que cada vez estaba más sorprendida, lo guardó con cuidado y siguió a aquel hombre. Enseguida avistó un coche, se subieron y empezó a andar.

Amy estaba en el asiento trasero junto al hombre de negro, que ahora se sacaba el sombrero y miraba a la muchacha.

- Creímos que ya no vendría señorita Appleton – dijo el hombre, mirándola divertido. – espero disculpe nuestra extrema seguridad. Me llamo Red Williams, encantado.

Red le dio la mano y ella se la devolvió.

- ¿Puede decirme a dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó ella, intentando sacar algo en limpio de todo aquello.

- Nos dirigimos a las afueras de San Francisco, cerca de las montañas – contestó Red – allí son las obras de las que le he hablado.

-¿qué están construyendo? – un edificio en las afueras, eso si que era extraño.

- Eso lo irá viendo usted misma – contestó – no puedo explicarle nada todavía.

Perfecto, más secretos. No quiso preguntar más. Giró la cabeza para ver los paisajes que iban pasando, cada vez se veían más árboles, y algunas montañas a los lados. Dedujo, poco más tarde, que estarían llegando, pues el conductor reducía la velocidad. Finalmente el coche se detuvo, y Red empezó a hablar de nuevo.

- A partir de aquí tendremos que ir andando, no está muy lejos – bajó del coche poniéndose el sombrero, e invitando a Amy a hacer lo mismo. La miró desconfiada, pero bajó. No tenía otro remedio.

Red se despidió del conductor, y llevó a Amy a través de un camino perfectamente marcado. Parecía que esta gente usaba el camino con frecuencia. Había marcas de pisadas y de huellas de un coche. Si no se podía pasar por allí, ¿qué ocurría?

- Hay marcas de neumáticos – se atrevió a decir.

- Si, nuestro...- pensó - ..._jefe _ya lo ha usado más veces. – Andrew no quería que lo tratasen diferente, no era su líder, pero su jefe tampoco. Sin embargo para Red así lo era, y para la mayoría de ellos también.

Amy no dijo nada. Ahora se preguntaba quién sería su "jefe", claro que no se lo preguntaría; sabía que no iba a soltar prenda. "_en fin, Amy, pronto lo sabrás...tranquila...que no te noten nerviosa...no sería profesional..._" – pensó para sí misma.

- No se preocupe – dijo Red poco después – en cuanto lleguemos lo conocerá – continuó, como si adivinara sus pensamientos – él podrá explicarle todo... – _"si se digna a hablar con alguien más que con sí mismo..." _– pensó.

Amy lo miró extrañada, no parecía muy convencido. Este asunto cada vez le daba más mala espina. Continuó caminando, el sendero era claro, delimitado por árboles y maleza, parecía que se introducían en el fin del mundo. El sol parpadeaba entre las hojas de losárboles, pero Amy apenas se fijó, demasiado concentrada como estaba en descubrir a dónde les llevaría aquel camino.

Minutos después, la chica pudo avistar a mucha gente, hablaban, incluso se reían. Eso era bueno, o al menos eso pensó ella. Cuando al fin llegaron al campamento, el paisaje sufrió un abrupto cambio. A pesar de todo lo que habían trabajado en recoger los escombros, todavía quedaban restos, y eso siempre impactaba a la vista de cualquier extraño. Sin embargo aquello no sería lo único que iba a sorprenderla. Cuando se fijó en aquella gente se dio cuenta enseguida de que no eran todo lo normales que a ella le gustaría. Su vista se vió atraída enseguida por un chico que calentaba la madera recién barnizada para que se secara. Esto no sería tan raro si aquello no lo estuviese haciendo él mismo, con sus propias manos. De ellas surgía una pequeña llama que manejaba como si fuese algo habitual.

Y un poco más allá 2 señoras y una niña pequeña miraban concentradas a una viga que flotaba en el aire, como por arte de magia.

Amy se llevó las manos a la boca, que abrió emitiendo un grito ahogado. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Red se había alejado para preguntar algo a una mujer que observaba la obra distraída. Parecía como si ella le indicara algo con su brazo derecho, que estiró enseguida para señalar un punto en la lejanía.

- En los acantilados – logró escuchar Amy, pues no estaban a demasiada distancia. Cambió repentinamente su cara de sorpresa por una más tranquila, para aparentar estar menos nerviosa de lo que estaba, cuando vio que Red volvía caminando hacia ella.

- Señorita Appleton – sonrió ampliamente – he aquí nuestras obras. Podrá observar que no somos gángsters ni secuestradores, sino humildes trabajadores. – pareció reirse en silencio, lo que no agradó demasiado a una Amy que si no estaba asustada, lo escondía muy bien. – como le he dicho, ahora podrá hablar con nuestro..._jefe._- dijo, con el mismo tono de antes. - pero me temo que tendrá que ir usted sola yo debo ayudar a mis compañeros – en ese momento irrumpieron voces que llamaban a Red pidiendo ayuda, y éste les hizo un ademán de que esperasen un minuto – Mire, vaya por aquel camino de allí, hasta unos acantilados. Allí lo encontrará, y le explicará un poco de qué va esto.

Aquello era novedad tras novedad. Amy ya no sabía a qué atenerse. Intentó ver el lado positivo de todo aquello, si es que lo tenía. Al menos conocería a su "jefe", si bien llegaba viva a junto suya. Aquel camino que le había indicado Red era apenas una pequeña marca bajo toda aquella maleza que parecía crecer sin descaro. Nada que comparar con el que habían venido al campamento. Se sorprendió a sí misma esquivando piedras, saltando hierbas punzantes, y evitando todos cuantos árboles aparecían por el camino. Y lo peor es que no se parecía acabar nunca. Llegar hasta donde le habían dicho le parecía un imposible, por no decir un milagro. Cargaba con todas sus piezas fotográficas y creía no poder caminar durante mucho más tiempo, cuando oteó una figura sentada en una roca, escribiendo algo y observando el horizonte.

Al menos no era un monstruo, como creía que sería aquel que se encontraría allí. De hecho le pareció un hombre muy atractivo. Parecía concentrado en su labor, dibujando finas lineas sobre un bloc un poco gastado. A amy le daba mucha vergüenza tener que interrumpirle, pero no le quedaba más remedio. No había recorrido medio bosque para quedarse allí mirando.

**CAPITULO VII. Trabajo Duro.**

- Disculpe...- se atrevió a decir.

Cuando Andrew se dio la vuelta se encontró con una chica que le resultó familiar, como si ya la hubiese visto antes. Era muy guapa, de pelo oscuro, y unos ojos negros que resaltaban todavía más su aspecto. Aunque era más joven de lo que Andrew había supuesto por el anuncio. Tendría unos años menos que él, pero tampoco muchos. Enseguida supuso quién era.

- Usted debe de ser la fotógrafa, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó, formalmente.

- Si... así es – contestó Amy, un poco tímida – y supongo que usted es el jefe del que tanto me han hablado.

Andrew se extrañó un poco – No, no soy el jefe de nadie – contestó.

- Vaya...- dijo Amy, avergonzada – Lo siento, Red Williams me dijo...

- No importa – la interrumpió Andrew, serio, mientras se levantaba de aquella roca para ser educados – me llamo Andrew – dijo estrechándole la mano como saludo.

- Encantada... – dijo Amy, devolviéndole el saludo.

- ¿Le han explicado ya su trabajo? – preguntó.

- No, no mucho – contestó Amy – han mencionado un plano, supongo que del edificio que están construyendo – _y que no se que es..._- pero no han querido entrar en detalles.

Andrew escuchó atento. Ese Red y su manía de guardar secretos. – Está bien – dijo – como habrá podido comprobar, no somos normales – esto hizo que a Amy le palpitase el corazón más rápidamente. ¿normales? ¡Había visto a un niño quemando una puerta!. Asintió con la cabeza, y dejó que Andrew continuase - Bien. Lo que estoy...estamos – corrigió – intentando hacer es un edificio en el que toda esta gente pueda vivir tranquila. – Hizo una pausa para comprobar la reaccion de Amy, que se mantuvo impasible – Estos son los planos – dijo, mostrándole aquel bloc que Amy le había visto antes – Lo que necesito es que usted haga fotografías del terreno y de las obras según estas avancen, y así podré retocar los planos ante cualquier inconveniente que surja. ¿Comprende?.

Amy asintió. Sabía por obligación, el trabajo de los fotógrafos en las obras de construcción. Lo que no sabía era que un fotógrafo debiera estar preparado para afrontar situaciones como aquella. No dijo nada, asique Andrew continuó.

- Muy bien. Podemos empezar ahora mismo si le parece...

- ¡mutantes! – exclamó Amy, de forma inconsciente, arrepintiéndose al acto.

Andrew no se sorprendió de su reacción, se la esperaba – ¿Cómo? – dijo, mirando a Amy como si recordase algo no demasiado agradable; era como si aquel momento ya lo hubiese vivido hacía tantos años, en el colegio...con aquel chico que arruinó su vida.

- ¿Sois mutantes?... ¿todos vosotros? – preguntó Amy, ya sin miedo.

- Sí, así es – contestó.

- Entiendo... – Ya lo sabía, pero quería estar segura. Osea que al final el secreto resultó ser ese. Debía trabajar para mutantes...jamás lo hubiese pensado. Se rió interiormente. Eso era mejor que trabajar para gángsters, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa ante todos ellos.

- ¿Alguna pregunta más, señorita Appleton? – preguntó Andrew, guardando las distancias.

- No, no – contestó Amy. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que habría sido mejor estar callada. El que hubiese dicho que eran mutantes no pareció sentarle muy bien a aquel hombre que tenía delante.

- Bien.

Enseguida llegaron al campamento. No intercambiaron muchas más palabras. Andrew, demasiado reservado para eso, y Amy lo suficientemente avergonzada para no atreverse a decir nada más. Profesionalmente, Andrew le fue explicando lo que tenía que fotografíar, y le presentó a algunos de los que estaban por allí, para que les preguntara en caso de dudas.

Así, mientras Amy sacaba fotos, Andrew ayudaba a los demás en todo aquello que podía. Alguna tabla por aquí, un tabique por allá...todos debían hacer de todo y Andrew no iba a ser menos.

**CAPITULO VIII. Reflexiones.**

Amanda Appleton, no era profesional, pero nadie podía decirlo. Su trabajo era tan bueno como cualquier experto con bastantes más años de experiencia. No necesitó preguntar muchas más cosas de las necesarias. De vez en cuando se entretenía mirando cómo trabajaban los obreros, y hasta se divertía al ver a todos aquellos chicos usando sus "dones especiales" en beneficio de todos. Aquella no era la imagen que habría tenido de unos mutantes; al parecer, esta vez también había sido engañada por la sociedad. En el mundo que ella vivía no había sitio para los mutantes, aunque eso Andrew ya lo sabía. Se suponía que todos los mutantes eran peligrosos, como bombas de relojería capaces de explotar en cualquier momento. Sin ser conscientes de ello, habían separado ambas sociedades, la humana y la mutante. Y Amy había sido víctima de ese cambio.

Llevaba varios días trabajando para aquella gente, y ya se sentía culpable por lo que había sentido el primer día, cuando llegó a aquel campamento. ¿Quién iba a imaginar semejante cuadro?. Tampoco se sentía orgullosa de la conversación que había mantenido con Andrew, desde luego a él no le había hecho mucha gracia lo de que hubiese preguntado si de verdad eran mutantes. Vaya, no era tan extraño que una persona se sorprendiera al ver todo aquello...sin embargo...

Decidió no volver a pensar en eso, aunque le fue bastante difícil. Ahora, ya casi de noche, Amy debía coger el coche que la llevaría a su casa de nuevo. No le habían dicho nada de quedarse en el campamento, al fin y al cabo, Amy era humana y nadie creía que le hiciese mucha gracia dormir allí con todos ellos.

Sin embargo, antes de irse, Amy debía entregarle a Andrew todas las fotos que había hecho durante el día; y ella, sin saber muy bien por qué, no podía dejar de preocuparse por que Andrew no durmiese las horas suficientes, pues pasaba las noches dando los ultimos retoques a los planos, para que todo estuviese perfecto para el día siguiente.

Normalmente, entregaba las fotos a Red, y éste se las hacía llegar a Andrew cuando así lo precisara. Pero aquel día, Amy decidió un cambio de planes.

- Yo misma se los entregaré, Red.

Si quería disculparse de algún modo, aquel era un momento bien oportuno para hacerlo.

En aquellos momentos, Andrew estaba, como era habitual, apoyado en un árbol, recostado, con el bloc entre las manos y al refugio de un pequeño fuego, que se encontraba a pocos metros de él. No tenía sueño, y a pesar de lo agotador del día, todavía se veía con fuerzas para retocar los planos con las fotografías que Red le trajera. No había vuelto a hablar con la fotógrafa, aunque tampoco tenía mucho que decirle. Suponía que no querría volver a saber de él en mucho tiempo, como le pasaba con casi todo el mundo. Sabía que no era demasiado afectuoso con nadie, pero era algo que no podía remediar. Había pasado por cosas que los demás ignoraban, y eso lo hacía si no agradable, previsor y desconfiado.

¿Y por qué pensaba en aquello en aquel momento? Andrew lo ignoraba. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando reordenar sus ideas, y volvió la vista a aquel lápiz que tenía entre los dedos. Esperaba que Red no tardase, pues necesitaba las fotografías ya.

- err...Hola

Andrew se sorprendió aun más al oír aquella voz. ¿Cómo era posible?. Se giró bruscamente, incorporádose un poco, y miró a Amy con la mirada más inocente que jamás se hubiese visto.

- Ho...hola – titubeó, todavía sorprendido

-Traigo...las fotografías – dijo la chica, mientras agitaba con su mano derecha un gran sobre castaño. Andrew la miró contrariado, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó completamente y recogió el sobre que Amy le daba.

- Gracias – dijo Andrew, de la mejor de las maneras. Esperaba que Amy se fuera en cuanto recogiera el sobre y mirase las fotos, pero no fue así. En cuanto Andrew se sentó en un pequeño tronco y se puso a mirar de forma intermitente las fotos y sus planos al mismo tiempo, Amy hizo lo mismo en un tronco cercano. Andrew levantó la mirada para observarla, no salía de su asombro, ¿qué pretendía?.

- Lo siento.

- ¿qué? – exclamó Andrew, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Siento lo del otro día – todavía no estaba muy segura de por qué estaba haciendo eso, pues no era una chica que se disculpase con facilidad, y mucho menos con un desconocido.

- Lo del otro día...- repitió Andrew, en voz baja – No importa - ¿de qué le sonaba aquello?.

- No debí sacar falsas conclusiones, lo siento mucho.

- La gente suele hacerlo a menudo. – reclamó Andrew, bajando la cabeza y volviendo a su tarea.

- Si, algunos mutantes también. – contestó Amy, un tanto enfadada por la actitud del chico. Se levantó, dispuesta para irse, pero algo la detuvo.

- ¡Espera! – Andrew la miraba, esperaba que Amy no se fuera. En el fondo le gustaba que estuviese allí. Ella lo miró extrañada, y se detuvo, esperando que el chico se explicara. – Yo soy quien lo siente...- ¿Andrew pidiendo disculpas? Aquello era todavía más increíble. Por norma general, Andrew nunca pedía disculpas, nunca las aceptaba, y nunca confiaba en nadie para ello.

Amy sonrió, en señal de conformismo. Se sentó nuevamente en aquel tronco frente al que ocupaba Andrew, que la miraba con inocencia. Éste desvió la vista enseguida hacia aquellas fotografías. Eran muy buenas. Y tenían muy buena calidad. Aquella chica era una joya para la fotografía.

- Señorita Applet...

- Amanda – le interrumpió.

- Amanda – repitió Andrew, mirando las fotos, y dibujando algo a lápiz - haces unas fotografías muy buenas, creí que eras estudiante.

- Bueno...más o menos – contestó Amy, no le gustaba demasiado hablar de su vida, pero siempre agradecía una crítica como aquella. Andrew sonrió discretamente, mientras continuaba escribiendo en su bloc. – ¿eres arquitecto? – se atrevió a preguntar Amy, al ver sus dibujos.

- Mas o menos – rió Andrew. Hacía tiempo que no se reía. ¿Por qué precisamente en aquel momento?.

Amy se rió también, pensando en algo parecido. Era extraño estar allí, a pesar de estar nerviosa durante aquellos días junto a tantos mutantes, en aquel momento estaba tranquila. Le gustaba la sensación.

Y el coche que estaría esperándola. No le apetecía irse. Pero tenía sueño, y los ojos se le cerraban poco a poco...

- Amanda – le dijo la voz de Andrew – puedes irte a casa si quieres, pareces cansada.

Amy enseguida abrió los ojos. Qué vergüenza, casi quedarse dormida ante Andrew, que no parecía tener ningún sueño. ¿Es que los mutantes no dormían?.

- Si que duermen – dijo una voz a su espalda – y me parece que su coche se irá sin usted como tarde mucho, señorita Appleton.

Amy giró la cabeza para escuchar a Red. ¿Podía saber lo que pensaba? "_Vamos Amy, son mutantes, no mentalistas..." – _pensó para sí. Red pareció reír, pero ni Amy ni Andrew se percataron de ello.

- Amanda – dijo Andrew – puedes...-pensó cómo sonaría aquello -...quedarte si quieres. Tenemos tiendas de campaña libres.

Red continuó con una sonrisa bajo la piel. Desde su punto de vista aquella situación resultaba muy cómica. Le extrañó, como era previsible, que Andrew le ofreciera aquello a la chica, pero pensándolo bien, eso haría cualquier anfitrión.

Amy no supo qué decir. Claro que quería quedarse, pues no le apetecía nada tener que recorrer medio San Francisco a aquellas horas, y total al día siguiente debería madrugar y volver hasta allí. Miró a Andrew, y después a Red, que ocultaba una sonrisa. – Bueno...no quisiera ser una molestia – contestó Amy, como le habían educado a hacer.

- Oh, no sería ninguna molestia – contestó Red – asique si a Andrew le parece bien...le montaremos la tienda enseguida.

- Sí, claro – contestó Andrew, quitándole importancia – no hay problema.

Amy dio las gracias, y acompañó a Red hasta una tienda recién hecha. El cómo habían hecho para montarla tan rápido, Amy prefirió no preguntarlo. Andrew, por su parte continuó escribiendo en aquella libreta suya, trazando finas líneas, que comparaba con las fotografías. Todo Aquello lo había cogido por sorpresa. Se sentía bien después de haberse disculpado, y mucho mejor después de aquella conversación. Descubrió lo increíble que era aquella chica, le había hecho soltar hasta una risa. Pero no quiso seguir pensando en ello. Volvió la vista a aquellos dibujos que hacía, y a los bocetos que aun faltaban por terminar.

**CAPITULO IX. Una pesadilla a medianoche.**

- ¡¡Huid! Maldita sea, ¡¡escapad!

Andrew estaba encima de una roca enorme, cerca de aquel precipicio que Amy ya conocía. Parecía mirar algo o a alguien a lo lejos, pero no de una forma especialmente cortés. Alrededor, todos los mutantes de aquel campamento miraban a Andrew horrorizados.

- ¡¡Marcháos!

Andrew gritaba a la desesperada, pero parecía que nadie le oía. Después dirigió un ultimo vistazo a aquello que se acercaba, para regresar la mirada a todos los que allí presenciaban la escena. Andrew estaba serio, furioso. Amy pudo ver cómo alzaba sus manos y enviaba a todos aquellos que estaban allí un enorme rayo.

- ¡¡HE DICHO QUE OS VAYÁIS!

Todos parecieron reaccionar al fin, esquivando aquello que Andrew les había lanzado. O Casi Todos. Amy sintió un enorme dolor en su brazo izquierdo, y otro en el costado derecho. Lo último que vio fue un Andrew que emitía de sus manos más de aquel rayo, pero ya no hacia ellos sino hacia una figura que se acercaba cada vez a más velocidad, por el aire.

Y entonces la joven lanzó un grito ahogado. Se incorporó sobresaltada, y miró que para su sorpresa, estaba en aquella tienda que hacía pocas horas habían montado para ella. Salió inmediatamente, para asegurarse, y pudo comprobar que todo estaba en silencio. Incluso aquel fuego que la había calentado cuando hablaba con Andrew, seguía allí. Y Junto a él, un Andrew que seguía concentrado en sus bocetos y en las fotografías.

Amy suspiró. Sólo había sido un sueño. ¿O no?. Un inmenso malestar surgió del subcosciente de la muchacha, que ahora se refugiaba nuevamente en el calor de su tienda. Nadie dormía con ella, asique pudo reflexionar sobre todo aquello. ¿Debería contarles algo, claro, y que la tomasen por loca. No, de momento no haría nada. Al fin y al cabo era un sueño, aunque un sueño muy peculiar, y Amy lo sabía. Lo recordó, a Andrew, subido en aquella roca. Parecía un rey, o algo más importante quizás. Era curioso pensar en él y que un ligero estremecimiento recorriera su espalda. No podía negar, que aun en aquella situación, Andrew era muy atractivo.

Amy sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? Decidió no darle más vueltas, e intentó conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Andrew seguía sumergido en su tarea. Una línea por aquí, otra línea por allá. Casi había terminado. Las fotos lo estaban ayudando mucho; y pensar que cuando iba a clase y le decían aquello no se lo creía... ¿cómo iban a ayudar unas fotografías en la obtención de un plano? Ahora sabía el por qué. Así resultaba mucho más sencillo retocar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Horas después, hacia la madrugada, acabó el trabajo. Guardó el bloc bajo la cabeza, haciendo de almohada, apagó el joven fuego con un poco de "su magia", y se echó a dormir. No necesitaba más que una pequeña manta, y un suelo despejado bajo él. Al poco rato ya estaba dormido.

**CAPITULO X. Confesiones.**

Los días se habían sucedido rápidamente, y las obras iban finalizando poco a poco. Sin embargo aun quedaban cosas por hacer. Amy y Andrew apenas tuvieron tiempo para mantener otra conversación, aunque de vez en cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaban y como consecuencia, ambos la desviaban con disimulo.

Amy había tenido el mismo sueño durante todas aquellas noches. No se había atrevido a decir nada de él a nadie, pero ahora, tras tantos días, empezaba a preocuparle en serio.

Se peinó como pudo, y salió a la luz del día. Ya habían empezado a trabajar, y eso que a Amy le pareció todavía muy temprano. Pudo ver a Andrew entre todos ellos, levantando una enorme tabla que parecía pesar bastante. Andrew, como siempre, se había levantado con la primera luz del día, "el primero en levantarse y el ultimo en acostarse" – eso decía su padre. Debía asegurarse de acabar aquello que estaba haciendo durante la mañana, pues el tiempo empezaba a empeorar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el cielo se había cubierto de enormes nubes. Alzó la mirada y tras observarlas un momento, continuó con su tarea. No llovería. Al menos no ese día, asíque por la tarde todavía podrían avanzar algo de trabajo.

Amy continuaba sacando fotos cuando observó un camino a lo lejos que reconoció enseguida. Ya había caminado por él, y sabía exactamente a dónde le llevaría. Todos esos días había mirado para él, mientras pensaba para sí misma. Aquel era el camino que la había llevado hacia los acantilados el primer día. No había pensado en volver, pero en aquel momento sentía la irrefutable necesidad de hacerlo, así, aprovechó en un momento de descanso para ello.

Nuevamente, se introdujo entre aquella abrupta naturaleza, y caminó todo recto por aquel sendero que parecía no acabar nunca.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo comprobar que todo seguía igual que hacía unas semanas. Aquella roca que Andrew había ocupado tiempo atrás, seguía en aquel sitio, inamovible. Pero no fue aquello lo que llamó la atención de la muchacha, a pocos metros de ella, otra roca mucho más grande se erigía, imponiendo respeto. No se había fijado en ella, pero ahora que la veía parecía mucho más lúgrube que en su sueño. Era enorme, al menos 50 personas cabrían allí de pie. Salía varios metros por encima del precipicio; y a Amy se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Se había acercado a ella y tocaba su gruesa superficie. Para subir a ella necesitaría trepar bastante, y no sería sencillo. Tampoco le hacía mucha gracia verse allí a tanta altura, asique solo la observó.

- Es un buen sitio para pensar – dijo Andrew, en voz no muy alta, pero que se oía con facilidad ante aquel silencio. Había ido, como era costumbre, para reflexionar. Pero no esperaba encontrársela allí.

Amy se llevó un buen susto, concentrada como estaba en aquella roca. Se giró, temerosa. Allí estaba Andrew, de pie, observándola. Se avergonzó todavía más, se supone que debería estar sacando fotos y no de expedición. Y se sintió como si fuese una niña y su madre la encontrase tras romper un plato de la cocina. Sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Debería estar...trabajando – contestó la muchacha – Lo siento.

- No, no – dijo Andrew – todos tenemos que descansar en algún momento. – se sentó en aquella roca suya, y miró a lo lejos, como solía hacer siempre. – Mañana lloverá. – añadió, cambiando de tema.

- ¿cómo? – preguntó Amy, sorprendida, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba él.

- Aquellas nubes – señaló – son de lluvia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ... – Andrew hizo una pausa para pensar la respuesta – intuición – la verdad es que su padre se lo había enseñado. Cómo cambiaba el tiempo, cómo prevenir desastres. Supuso que algún día le serviría de algo. Amy no dijo nada, permaneció allí en silencio, esperando que Andrew siguiese hablando. No podía dejar de pensar en él subido en aquella enorme roca, atacando..."_atacándome"_ – pensó, tocándose su brazo izquierdo. Parecía como si sintiese el dolor, como si la hubiesen golpeado con aquel rayo en la realidad y no solo en sueños.

De repente, Amy se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Empezó a marearse, a sentir náuseas. Desgraciadamente aquellos síntomas ya se los conocía bien.

– Andrew – dijo, de golpe –voy a caerme. – Andrew escuchó esto y logró girarse al tiempo que veía a Amy desmayarse. Rápidamente se levantó y la sujetó, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de la chica. Qué sensación más extraña la que sintió Andrew en aquel momento. Nunca hubiese pensado en una situación semejante, y lo normal en su caso hubiese sido apoyar el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo, con cuidado, esperando que se despertara; sin embargo no lo hizo. Permaneció allí, bloqueado, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Le gustaba aquella sensación; una mujer entre sus brazos...Andrew nunca había tenido tiempo para pensar en mujeres, y en aquel momento era lo único que le venía a la cabeza.

Se castigó a sí mismo, por pensar en ello. La chica no daba señales de querer despertarse, y eso lo asustaba. – ¡Amanda! – Decía - ¡Amanda! Despierta, vamos...

Amy había supuesto lo que le pasaría con bastante anterioridad como para avisar a Andrew, esperando que no la dejase caer al suelo, o aquello le dolería. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, y tampoco entendía muy bien el por qué.

A los pocos minutos, la mente de Amy no estaba allí, sino en un lugar bastante parecido. Allí estaba Andrew, encima de aquella roca, gritando a la gente. Quería que se fueran. Algo había en aquel cielo que lo asustaba, o que lo hacía mantenerse alerta, a la defensiva. Su rostro, serio, sin pizca de dudas, el rostro de un líder. Después aquel rayo saliendo de sus manos, golpeando a Amy, y golpeando después a alguna figura en el cielo. Lo último que recordó Amy es que llovía, y mucho. Después no vio nada más. Se sentía bien, como protegida. Después sólo escuchó el leve sonido de una voz gritando su nombre, una voz que le resultaba familiar...

Cuando fue consciente de lo que había pasado, abrió los ojos. Sentía como unos fuertes brazos la mantenían en pie. Estaba a gusto así, y hubiese preferido seguir dormida.

- ¡¡Amanda! – repetía Andrew, continuamente.

- Amy... – susurró la chica –...me gusta más...

Cuando oyó hablar a Amy, Andrew la separó un poco de su cuerpo, para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, confuso.

Entonces Amy se despertó completamente, reaccionando. Se separó de Andrew de golpe, y éste, al notarlo, alejó las manos del cuerpo de la chica, y la miró entre avergonzado y extrañado al mismo tiempo.

- Si... – logró contestar la chica poco después -...eso creo...

- Amand...- dudó, no sabía si debía hacer caso a lo que acababa de decirle la chica sobre su nombre o no – Oye... ¿Te presionamos demasiado? – Carraspeó – tal vez...deberías descansar si...

- No – contestó Amy decidida – No es eso. – ya estaba, se lo contaría. Total, ya no podía hacer más el ridículo. Acababa de desmayarse ante él, y por si fuera poco, después se había separado como si fuese caperucita roja y escapase del lobo feroz.

Andrew frunció el ceño. – entonces qué...- comenzó a preguntar, sin poder terminar.

- Ha sido... - _¿cómo decirlo?_ - ...una... –titubeó - ...una premonición.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Andrew, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Tengo...visiones...del futuro.

- Sé lo que es una premonición – cortó Andrew - ¿Pero Cómo...?

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Interrumpió Amy, nerviosa - ¿me lo preguntas tú? – exclamó, mirando a Andrew fijamente, con los ojos llorosos - ¡No lo sé! Solo sé...que sucede.

Andrew se quedó sin habla. Al principio había desconfiado, pero aquellos ojos no mentían. Supo que Amy le estaba diciendo la verdad, y que no le era especialmente agradable. La miró, incluso en aquel momento le pareció la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Su corazón estaba marcando un camino, lo supo, pero su razón era la que siempre mandaba en la actitud de Andrew. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de la chica, intentando tranquilizarla. Parecía surtir efecto. Amy se dejó llevar hasta aquella roca en la que pocos minutos antes había estado sentado Andrew. Y éste hizo que la que ahora se sentara fuera ella. La miró a los ojos, serio.

- ¿Qué has visto? – le preguntó. Andrew sabía que las premoniciones surgían sólo cuando la energia del lugar era lo suficientemente fuerte. Y si algo había visto Amy, tenía que ser sobre aquel lugar. Esperó que le contestara, pues en aquel momento era lo que más importaba.

- No...No estoy segura – contestó Amy, todavía en shock.

- Por favor – imploró Andrew – es importante... – a cualquier otro Andrew podría haber amenazado, obligarle a recordar. Sin embargo aquello ni se le pasó por la cabeza en aquel momento.

Amy se frotó los ojos con las manos, tranquilizándose un poco más. Respiró fuerte. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos. Andrew la miraba expectante.

- Te he visto...a ti. – Se atrevió a decir – estabas allí, encima de aquella roca. – dijo mientras señalaba la enorme piedra de hacía un rato. Había vuelto a mantener la compostura, y ahora conseguía recordar con claridad.

Andrew, que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ahora la miraba agradecido – Bien...eso está bien... ¿recuerdas algo más?.

- Sólo que... – recordaba perfectamente cómo la había atacado, pero no dijo nada – se acercaba alguien... ¿los mutantes vuelan?

- Sí, algunos – contestó – aunque no es muy frecuente.

- Pues este volaba – afirmó.

- ¿estás segura? – Amy asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Andrew levantara la vista al cielo, para mirarlo fijamente - ¿Recuerdas algo más? – insistió.

- No... Eso es todo – eso era todo lo que a Amy le parecía relevante decir. ¿Para qué iba a decirle que la atacaría? ¿Que le lanzaría un fuerte rayo y que casi la mataría?. Prefirió mantenerse callada.

Andrew asintió levemente, y se levantó de golpe.

-¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó la chica.

- Voy a avisar a todos – dijo con firmeza – quiero que se vayan enseguida.

- Pero... – Amy se levantó, para ponerse frente al chico – he tenido la misma visión durante todos estos días. Todas las noches me despierto viendo lo mismo. ¡No sé cuando sucederá!

Andrew la oyó y se puso serio. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes? ¿A qué esperaba? Sin embargo no dijo nada. Se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse al campamento.

- ¡escucha! – Le gritó Amy, como si supiese lo que Andrew pensaba – sé lo que piensas. Crees que soy una cobarde.

- No he dicho eso... – contestó Andrew en voz baja, dolorido. ¿Por qué confiaba en ella?.

- No, pero lo piensas... – entonces Amy se puso ante él, para que le mirase a los ojos – Oye yo... – dudó –...siento mucho todo esto.

"_Ya, Bueno, A veces con sentir las cosas no es suficiente..." _– pensó Andrew, mientras desviaba la vista de la chica que tenía delante. No dijo nada. Sabía que Amy no tenía la culpa de nada, y en todo caso, hasta debería darle las gracias. – Eso ya no importa – dijo al fin, volviendo a fijar la vista en ella – Si...recuerdas algo más... algún dato, cualquier cosa... – dijo – dímelo.

Amy asintió con cuidado, y agachó la cabeza. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí, dejando a Andrew a solas con su pensamiento y su consciencia. Se dirigió al campamento, donde todos seguían afanados en sus tareas. Amy no podía seguir trabajando. Se metió en su tienda, se tiró como pudo en aquel colchón, y empezó a llorar debilmente. Se sentía culpable por todo aquello, y la mirada de Andrew...aquella mirada le dolió más que cualquier palabra que hubiese dicho.

Quiso contarle lo de sus visiones, pero no quiso contarle el por qué no quería hablar de ellas. Hacía tiempo que las tenía, sino desde siempre, desde que Amy tenía conocimiento. Al principio se las había tomado de broma, le ayudaban a saltarse castigos, a predecir cómo iban a afectar sus acciones, cuales serían las consecuencias. A veces incluso tenía visiones de los exámenes que le pondrían, y así estudiaba una cosa u otra. Nunca había elegido el momento para tenerlas, simplemente las tenía.

Amy nunca había sido una chica muy abierta. Pero si algo la caracterizaba, todavía ahora, era que valoraba la amistad por encima de todas las cosas. Amiga de sus amigos, si algo se negaba a sí misma, no podía negársela a ellos. Cierto día, ocurrió, que despidiendose de su mejor amiga, tuvo una de esas sensaciones tan características. Había visto a su amiga, junto a un chico, y la atropellaba un coche. No pudo ocultárselo, haciendole saber lo mucho que le preocupaba que saliera con aquel chico. Terminó contándole lo de sus visiones, pero su amiga no quiso creerle. "estás celosa" – decía – "deja de inventar excusas, creía que eras mi amiga". Tanto se enfadó la chica, que no dudó en salir con el chico que Amy tanto insistía en que no lo hiciera. Y sin poder hacer nada, su amiga fue atropellada por el coche, con graves consecuencias. Amy Jamás se lo perdonó.

Había ocurrido hacía muchos años, pero el recuerdo del rechazo jamás la abandonó por completo. Ahora, parecía ocurrir algo parecido. Sollozó durante un buen rato, hasta que el agotamiento le pudo, y quedó dormida.

Andrew por su parte, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. En cuanto Amy desapareció, comenzó a golpear las rocas que tenía justo delante, con pequeñas estalagmitas de hielo creadas por él mismo. De vez en cuando lo sorprendía una piedra desfilando por el precipicio hasta alcanzar el suelo, tan profundo como estaba. Y pensaba. Maldijo todo aquello, la vida que tenía y que había tenido; maldijo su forma de ser, la forma de tratar a los demás. Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió todo aquello, maldijo a su padre por no haberlo frenado cuando tuvo ocasión; por dejarlo marchar de allí. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlo hecho.

Tras aquel momento de desahogo, andrew terminó agotado. Regresó al campamento; la gente seguía trabajando, se supone que debería alertarlos, pero si, como había dicho Amy, ya había tenido aquella visión en más ocasiones, no merecía la pena que cundiera el pánico tan pronto. O tan tarde. Esperó que sucediese algo que lo alertase de cuándo ocurriría todo aquello. Alguien vendría al campamento e intentaría atacarlos; claro que eso no sería posible mientras Andrew estuviese allí, no lo permitiría.

Continuó ayudando en las tareas de la construcción, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Ahora por la noche, andrew se tumbaba en un pequeño tronco, para dormir un poco. Esperaba despertar más temprano de lo habitual, pues ahora que sabía que un enemigo atacaría, debería estar preparado y a alerta.

**CAPITULO XI. El anuncio del desastre.**

Como había previsto, Andrew se levantó aquel día mucho más temprano de lo habitual.No había amanecido todavía, pero ya se conseguía ver aquel cielo gris oscuro amenazando lluvia. Hacía bastante más frío de lo normal, algo que a Andrew no le importó. Cuánto más frío hiciese, más fuerte era. En cierto modo, aquello hasta era una buena señal. Se incorporó con cuidado, mirando a su alrededor. Todas las tiendas estaban ocupadas, y la gente durmiendo.

Andrew se había dirigido, como no podía ser de otra forma, a su sitio en los acantilados. Y como había hecho el día anterior, comenzó a practicar sus poderes contra el muro del precipicio que tenía justo en frente a él. Un rayo aquí, estalagmitas por allá. Tampoco quería gastar muchas fuerzas en aquel entrenamiento, pues debía estar preparado para lo que surgiese.

Horas después, sentado en aquella roca, practicando su control mental, empezó a llover; y Andrew pudo notar el frío que de las gotas de lluvia emanaba. Se estaba empapando, pero eso carecía de importancia.

Amy, mientras tanto, al fin se despertaba después de otra noche más de ajetreo constante y pesadillas. Siempre veía lo mismo. Despertó con las primeras gotas de lluvia, que sonaban sordas sobre la tela de la tienda. ¿estaba lloviendo?; todavía en sueños, una frase de Andrew resonó de golpe en su cabeza: "mañana lloverá". Estaba lloviendo. Lluvia...lluvia...

Entonces Amy abrió los ojos de golpe, ¡en su sueño estaba lloviendo! ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido antes? Salió a zancadas de la tienda, y comprobó que Andrew ya no estaba allí donde siempre dormía.

Y sin darse cuenta, empezó a correr, insconsciente de hacia donde iba, hasta que encontró a Andrew sentado en aquella roca que ya le era tan familiar. Parecía concentrado, pero Amy no tenía tiempo para pensar.

- ¡Está lloviendo! – le gritó, mientras un chorro de agua le caía sobre la cara, resbalando a través del pelo.

Andrew se desconcentró de golpe al oir aquella voz. Toda su ropa estaba mojada, marcandole cualquier resquicio de piel y músculo que tuviese. Su camiseta, blanca, ahora apenas se podía separar de su espalda. Se levantó de golpe, viendo a Amy allí, de pie frente a él, mojándose tanto como él.

- ¡está lloviendo! – repitió Amy, ante un asombrado Andrew.

- Amy, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo en voz bastante alta, para que lo pudiese oir bajo aquel chaparrón que caía. - ¡Vuelve al campamento!

- ¡Llovía! – Insistió Amy, sin darse cuenta de cómo Andrew la había llamado - ¡en mi visión! – Dijo, sabiendo que era importante - ¡llovía!.

Andrew escuchó lo que Amy le decía, y enseguida comprendió. Al menos se había preparado para ello. Un rayo golpeó en una de las rocas del precipicio, haciendo que Andrew agarrase a Amy y la cubriera con su cuerpo, protegiéndola. Otro rayo cayó, rompiendo algún árbol no muy lejos de allí. Amy estaba un poco asustada, y sin embargo Andrew parecía tener todo bajo control. Miró hacia el lugar del último impacto, por encima del hombro, y se enderezó al oir un sonido a lo lejos.

- Amy, vete – le dijo con tranquilidad – quiero que te vayas enseguida – repitió – ve al campamento, avisa a los demás y marcháos de aquí.

Amy no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, cuando Andrew ya se encaminaba hacia la roca gigante de su visión. Vio asombrada cómo Andrew se subía a ella sin demasiada dificultad, trepando por su borde y dando un gran salto. Luego se puso de pie, oteando el horizonte. No parecía haber nada.

Hizo una seña a Amy de que no había nada, negando con la cabeza, y de que se fuese y rápido. Puede que aun tuviesen tiempo de huir de allí.

Amy asintió con complicidad, y Andrew vio como se alejaba hacia el campamento. Eso lo tranquilizó, al menos en parte. Otro fuerte rayo batió cerca del campamento, al mismo tiempo que caía uno más allá, frente a él, al otro lado del precipicio. Volvió a mirar el cielo, y ahora si pudo ver alguna figura a lo lejos. Volando como Amy le había dicho. Dedicó al aire una sonrisa irónica, y permaneció allí, de pie, esperando su llegada.

Amy por su parte, ya había llegado al campamento cuando otro rayo cayó a pocos metros de donde ella estaba. Eso no se lo había avisado su premonición. Temía que se hiciese real, y esperaba equivocarse al menos en el apartado que de ella se trataba, esperaba huir de allí, con toda aquella gente, y no sabría nada de rayos en mucho tiempo. Todos se habían levantado ya, sabedores de lo tanto extraño que resultaban tantos rayos seguidos.

Apenas comenzó a explicarles lo que sucedía, cuando un grito ahogado sonó a lo lejos. No tuvo dudas de que había sido Andrew, y de que tal vez le sucediese algo. Ella, como casi todos, corrió sin ser consciente de ello hasta donde Andrew se encontraba. Amy pudo observar con alivio que continuaba de pie en aquella enorme roca, aunque ahora se agarraba un brazo con una expresión de dolor, y miraba a lo lejos, serio.

Andrew había permanecido allí hasta que varios rayos lo rodearon, sin poder evitarlo. Uno de ellos le rozó el brazo, que ahora sangraba. Miraba quién había sido aquel que le lanzaba los rayos, y se dio cuenta de que no era uno sino dos quienes se acercaban. Volaban. Supuso que por obra de aquel que creaba los rayos y la tormenta.

Continuó mirando la escena hasta que se dio cuenta de que mucha gente se adentraba en el lugar. Todos los del campamento, con Amy a la cabeza, habían vuelto al oir su grito.

- Mierda...- murmuró - ¡¡iros! – les gritó. Pero ya nadie parecía escucharle. Estaban asustados, mirando para él, pero sin verlo en realidad. Amy se había adelantado a todos para asegurarse de que Andrew estaba bien, y ahora lo miraba también asustada y sin poder reaccionar.

Andrew pudo ver cómo las figuras se alejaban y enviaban más rayos, aquí y allá.

- ¡¡¡Marchaos! – gritaba, a la desesperada. ¿Por qué seguían allí?

De un vistazo descubrió que apenas quedaba nada para que los enemigos llegaran hasta donde el estaba, y entonces nadie tendría ninguna posibilidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó los brazos, creando un fuerte rayo de hielo que lanzó sin piedad hacia aquellos mutantes que lo miraban horrorizados.

Amy se había paralizado. Riendose casi interiormente. "Las premoniciones no mienten nunca". Se mantenía allí, sabedora de que de un instante a otro un rayo le golpearía y tal vez no viviese más. Andrew levantaba las manos...ya estaba, no había más que hacer. Había sido bonito. Aunque en aquel momento la única imagen que le venía a la cabeza era la de Andrew el primer día que se habían visto. Un rayo venía hacia ella, a tiempo de decir lo que tal vez serían sus últimas palabras: ¡¡huid! Mientras otra voz mucho más grave a lo lejos repetía lo mismo.

"¡¡HE DICHO QUE OS VAYÁIS!"

Y Aquel rayo que Andrew lanzaba con intención de no golpear a nadie, le dio con más fuerza de la que Amy hubiese podido imaginar de sus visiones. Se cubrió con el brazo izquierdo, que resultó herido, y cayendo hacia atrás por la misma fuerza que le había herido. Todos los demás se habían alejado, y Amy caía ahora al suelo, golpeandose el costado derecho, y ahora si, sin poder reaccionar ni hacer nada más. Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco hasta que solo vio una enorme y brutal oscuridad.

**CAPITULO XII. Tomando una decisión. **

Andrew permaneció en pie, sobre aquella enorme roca. Al parecer, su táctica había funcionado, y ya toda la gente empezaba a escapar de aquel lugar corriendo tanto como sus cuerpos le permitían. Y ahora que aquellas figuras ya estaban a cierta distancia de él, pudo comenzar su fase de ataque.

Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, hacia delante, sin pensar apenas en aquel dolor punzante que le había destrozado el hombro. Una enorme masa aguada de hielo, empezó a surgir de sus manos, cubriendolo todo con una tela blanca similar a una telaraña. Aquel rayo iba directo a los enemigos, que ahora se habían parado en seco, sorprendidos, pues no esperaban un ataque así de su oponente a tal distancia y en aquella situación. Era de suponer que lo que Andrew pretendía no era vencer, sino ganar tiempo. A pesar de todo, aquello distrajo la atención de aquella – porque era una chica – que controlaba los rayos, y éstos se detuvieron al menos durante un rato.

En aquel momento, Andrew volvió la vista, para asegurarse de que ya nadie quedaba allí, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, le dio un fuerte vuelco al corazón. La fotógrafa estaba allí, tirada en el suelo inconsciente; y Andrew supo enseguida las consecuencias de sus actos. Al parecer, todos habían huído, sin darse cuenta de que dejaban a la chica atrás.

Sin razón ni explicación, Andrew saltó de aquella roca, alejándose de la batalla, para ver en qué estado se encontraba la muchacha. Su corazón palpitaba a mucha más velocidad de la acostumbrada, cuando la tocó, esperando que todavía estuviese viva. Suspiró de alivio cuando notó que todavía tenía pulso. Debía llevársela de allí cuanto antes, o podría ser mucho peor.

En aquel preciso momento, los rayos volvían a comenzar, pues aquellos que todavía se mantenían en el aire, parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Andrew cogió a Amy en brazos. Ésta no hizo ningun movimiento que indicase su estado, su cuerpo, dormido o algo peor, se elevó con la fuerza de los brazos de Andrew, y su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho. Ahora Andrew miraba a sus oponentes, y éstos lo miraban a él.

Eran dos, un chico y una chica, al parecer se conocían muy bien. Aquella controlaba el tiempo, por lo que Andrew pudo suponer, pero aquel todavía no había mostrado cuales eran sus poderes. Tenía un aspecto bastante extraño, vestido de gris, con unos guantes de acero y un pequeño casco a la cabeza. Comenzó a reirse a carcajadas, espectador de una escena que le parecía muy divertida. Hizo una seña a su acompañante, y ésta asintió, con media sonrisa. Entonces levantó las manos, como esperando algo, y enseguida un rayo surgió de las nubes, y se dirigía justo a donde Andrew y Amy se encontraban.

Andrew sabía lo que esperaba; Apoyó a Amy en el suelo con cuidado, todavía sujetándola con una mano, mientras que con la otra creaba un pequeño escudo congelado ante él, parando cualquier rayo que fuesen capaces de enviarle.

- Muy astuto, señor Thomas – dijo la mujer, molesta, mientras detenía los rayos, para ver bien a su oponente, justo al tiempo que él volvía a coger a aquella chica entre sus brazos, y empezaba a correr a través del bosque, esperando llegar a algún sitio seguro en el que dejar a Amy para que no sufriera más daños.

Sus oponentes se dedicaron a perseguirlo por los aires, sin embargo Andrew conocía demasiado bien aquellos bosques como para dejarse atrapar por la pareja. Los oyó maldecir a lo lejos, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo. Todavía corría, esperaba llegar al campamento pronto, y esperaba encontrarse a alguien todavía allí.

Entonces se detuvo. Miró a Amy, en sus brazos, y sintió lo mismo que la tarde anterior, cuando evitando que se cayera, la había abrazado con fuerza. Se removía, y hablaba como en sueños.

- Amy... –susurró – sé que nunca me atreveré a decirte esto – dijo suavemente, sabedor de que Amy estaba inconsciente y no podía oírle – pero creo que me he enamorado de ti – se rió de sí mismo, avergonzado, sabiendo sobradamente que aquel no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para sus estupideces.

Entonces le pareció oir una voz gritando su nombre, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Era Red, allí estaba, corría hacia Andrew, gritando su nombre.

-¡¡Andrew! – Repitió, deteniendose a pocos pasos de él, y cogiendo aire.Parecía haber corrido bastante – están todos a salvo – logró decir – que..¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que Amy estaba inconsciente y que Andrew la llevaba en brazos.

Andrew respiró aliviado al escuchar aquello, luego miró a Amy, serio – La he herido - le dijo a Red, disimulando una tristeza muy impropia de él – Pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones – añadió. Sabía que aquella pareja de mutantes no tardarían mucho en dar con él – llévatela – le ordenó a Red, colocando a Amy cuidadosamente entre los brazos de éste – Llévala donde los demás, que la curen. Manteneos a salvo, yo me encargaré del resto – a Red le pareció estar oyendo al mismo Lennox en persona hablar a través de su hijo, la misma cara, el mismo tono de voz. No se le ocurrió replicar. Cogió a Amy con cuidado y salió corriendo por el mismo sitio que había venido.

Ahora Andrew solo debería preocuparse por aquellos dos mutantes que los habían atacado, descubriría quienes eran, y qué pretendían. Y en cualquier caso también los vencería, o lo intentaría al menos.

Salió de aquel bosque, dejándose ver por aquellos que lo perseguían, y empezó a hablarles para que toda su atención se cerniese sobre él. Al menos así, se aseguraba de que Red llegase a salvo a donde quiera que estuviesen, y por tanto, Amy también.

- ¿No sabéis que no es de buena educación despertar a las damas cuando están dormidas? – les gritó. Enseguida varios rayos lo cercaron.

**CAPITULO XIII. El principio de una guerra. **

-Oh...Perdone su majestad – dijo el chico extraño – yo creía que solo había venido para matarte - gritó, mientras sacaba unos cuchillos de su bolsillo y se disponía a lanzárselos a Andrew - ¿ya te has deshecho de tu querida ratita? – añadió al instante al darse cuenta de que Amy ya no estaba allí. – Bien...así no te verá morir.

Los cuchillos flotaban en el aire telekinéticamente, por orden de aquel chico de allí, que ahora se posaba en el suelo, frente a Andrew. Éste pudo olerse a distancia lo que pretendía, y mientras aquel hacía bailar sus cuchillos en el aire, como si fuese algo muy importante (o un ritual), Andrew les lanzó un rayo de hielo, congelándolos, y destruyendo todo contacto telekinético que pudiese tener con aquel hombre.

- Creo que no nos han presentado – le dijo Andrew.

Aquel chico lo miró furioso, con lo bien que habría quedado matarlo de aquella forma. – Comprendo que quieras saber el nombre de tu asesino... – continuó – ¡asique escúchalo y témelo! Soy Brad Magnetic.

La chica que iba con el dio un paso hacia delante, para presentarse también: - Yo soy Riley. Controlo el tiempo, las lluvias, y las tormentas. Y también los rayos, como bien has podido comprobar. – Dijo – desgraciadamente para ti, el agua conduce muy bien la electricidad. – sus ojos se volvieron blancos, y sus manos se elevaron para invocar lo que parecía inevitable.

Andrew estaba acorralado; pero prefirió mantener la calma: - Bien, supongo que a mi me conocéis, ignoro el por qué, pero es así. – Dijo- y ¿qué quereis?

- De tal palo tal astilla... – picó Brad – ya he dicho que vengo a matarte.

- Destrucción – añadió Riley

- Si, querida – le dijo – te destruiremos a ti, Andrew Thomas, y contigo toda raza de débiles mutantes, sin ninguna clase de orgullo.

- ¿Quién os envia?

- ¿Que...qué quien nos envía? – Rió Brad, acompañandole varias carcajadas – actuamos por cuenta propia, Andrew. No necesitamos a nadie que nos ordene.

Riley, que continuaba concentrada en su labor, añadió – Cállate – dirigiéndose a Brad, que dejó de reir casi instantaneamente. De repente varios relámpagos surcaron el cielo, y Andrew supo lo que vendría después. Varios rayos se dirigieron a él, que había cerrado los ojos, y los esquivaba de forma natural. Era bueno en artes marciales, pero su control mental era todavía mejor. Luego abrió los ojos y cargó contra sus enemigos. Consiguió alcanzarlos con patadas que no esperaban, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Sin embargo, Riley ya había invocado más rayos que sin poder esquivarlos, dieron a Andrew en toda la espalda. Y lanzó al aire un grito fantasmal y de dolor. Estaba empapado, y aquello hacía que la fuerza de aquel rayo, se ampliara todavía más. Andrew cayó al suelo también, semi-inconsciente. Se levantó apoyando los codos de sus brazos en el suelo, luego la mano derecha y por último la izquierda, que estaba herida. Miró hacia sus enemigos, que ya estaban de pie, y se preparaban para atacar de nuevo.

Andrew se incorporó completamente, trabajosamente y como podía, para prepararse para una posible descarga secundaria. Sus ojos, apenas abierto uno; mientras el otro descansaba, consecuencia del dolor, miraban friamente a la extraña pareja.

Era dificil batirse contra aquellos dos, precisamente por eso. Porque eran dos. En cuestión de segundos, estudió su perfil. El primero controlaba el metal, mientras la segunda controlaba el tiempo. Supuso trabajarían para los wicked, y por tanto, intentarían de cualquier modo destruir todo el trabajo de los nuevos illuminated, algo que Andrew no consentiría mientras estuviese vivo y pudiese defenderse. Enseguida creó varias estalagmitas en sus manos, que lanzó sin previo aviso a sus oponentes.

Lo que Andrew no esperaba es que aquellas estacas de hielo se desviaran de su rumbo solas. Habían dado contra un árbol cercano, y Andrew levanto la mirada, esperando encontrar alguna razón lógica para todo aquello. Entonces, al mismo tiempo que aparecían más figuras por el cielo – a las que la extraña pareja de oponentes miraba despectivamente – también más gente apareció por entre los matorrales del bosque en el que Andrew había estado hacía pocos minutos. Uno de ellos era Red, y lo acompañaba la misma mujer que el primer día había hablado con Andrew. Se llamaba Martha, y solía ejercer de enfermera en el campamento. Además de ayudar en muchas otras tareas, como todos los demás. Su poder era la telekinesia, que en algunas ocasiones compartía con una débil telepatía. Llevaba una enorme capa con capucha.

- ¿Pero qué...? – dijo un asombrado Andrew

- Nunca abandonamos un camarada – dijo Red, indiferente.

- me alegra verte a salvo, Andrew – susurró Martha, con sinceridad.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho de la llegada de ambos personajes, sobretodo del hombre, al que miraban como si lo conocieran de algo. Las demás figuras que aparecieron, eran, sin embargo, del bando opuesto.

- ¿qué haceis aquí? – les gritó Brad, furioso.

- acabar el trabajo – intervino una de las figuras, enviando una larga mirada al sitio en el que Andrew estaba junto a Red y Martha. El nuevo personaje hizo una seña para que Brad no contestara, como si estuviese concentrado en alguna cosa

Andrew, mientras tanto, solo sonrió a sus compañeros.

- Muy bien, ¡Atacad! – ordenó uno de los nuevos enemigos.

- ¿Qué ataquemos? – Gruñó Brad – No pienso acatar órdenes de nadie, y menos de un viejo canoso e insignificante.

Andrew no supo a quése referia con aquello, pues aquel que le había ordenado atacar era de todo menos viejo y canoso. De hecho parecía bastante joven, no tendría muchos más años que Andrew. Observó cómo Brad y Riley se daban la vuelta para irse de allí, pues ya no les interesaba atacar si aquello era lo que ordenaba el "viejo y canoso".

Entonces ocurrió algo más extraño todavía. Red había estirado su brazo derecho y con él, ambos enemigos fueron empujados de forma sobrenatural contra uno de aquellos árboles de más allá.

Andrew se dio la vuelta, interrogante. Sin entender por qué Red había hecho aquello.

- ¡Iban a irse! – replicó. Pues a Andrew nunca se le hubiese ocurrido hacer aquello, contra un enemigo que se alejaba de la batalla.

- Nunca te fíes de un enemigo, Andrew, creéme – expuso Red.

Entonces aquellos que habían sido golpeados, se levantaron orgullosos y cargaron contra el trío illuminated, con rayos, cuchillos. Y todos los demás que habían llegado, los imitaron. Ataques telekinéticos, rayos solares, bolas de fuego... en aquel momento lo único que se buscaba era causar dolor y muerte al mayor número de oponentes.

Andrew se defendía y atacaba creando hielos, escudos, y rayos. Martha lanzaba a los oponentes por los aires, al tiempo que Red hacía lo mismo. Obviamente el grupo opuesto no era menos.

Al cabo de un rato aquello similaba más una demostración de poder, que una lucha buscando la victoria.

Todos estaban agotados. Martha estaba tirada cerca de una roca, casi inconsciente, y Red, era alcanzado por un rayo enorme, que lo dejó apenas sin ninguna fuerza. Ahora, Andrew volvía a estar indefenso. Sus enemigos parecían no cansarse nunca. Alzó la mirada, continuaba lloviendo. Y cada vez parecía hacerlo con más intensidad.

"_¡¡está lloviendo!"_ – La voz de Amy resonó en su cabeza – _"llueve..."_ – pensó Andrew. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de forma peligrosa, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?. Se concentró profundamente, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros, y los ataques de sus enemigos. La temperatura comenzó a disminuir profundamente, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, dejó de llover para granizar con la misma intensidad. Sus enemigos, que empezaban a olerse lo que ocurriría intentaron evitarlo.

- ¡¡RILEY! – Gritaba Brad - ¡¡¡NECESITAMOS SOL!

Riley miró a Andrew sin saber qué decir. De verdad la había sorprendido. Los bloques de hielo caían sobre sus cabezas, y sino les hacía daño, al menos les incomodaba a la hora de pelear.

Alzó las manos, ordenando a las nubes que se alejaran, y al mismo tiempo creando un fuerte huracán, que hiciese pagar a Andrew con la misma moneda.

Obviamente aquello incomodó a Andrew también, pero no se inmutó. Continuaba concentrado. Las ropas de sus enemigos también estaban mojadas, y Andrew conocía la forma perfecta para aprovecharse de ello.

Todos lo miraban y observaban atentos, molestos por aquel cambio de planes que jamás habían imaginado. El primer rayo de sol golpeó a Andrew en un costado, entonces abrió los ojos y extendió los brazos, y con ellos un enorme chorro de hielo salió de sus manos, alcanzando a sus enemigos, pero sin hacerles ningún daño.

Red contempló la escena; demasiado sorprendido como para pensar. El detalle de la lluvia, el agua, y el hielo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Las ropas de todos sus enemigos quedaron almidonadas por el hielo. Incluso su piel quedó cubierta de una fina capa de hielo, que bloqueaba cualquier movimiento que pudiesen hacer. Habían quedado indefensos.

Bajó los brazos, cerró los ojos, y de repente cayó al suelo agotado. La batalla había terminado.

**CAPITULO XIV. Refugiados.**

Cuando Andrew abrió los ojos, ya nadie estaba allí. Solo Red y Martha estaban a su lado, esperando que se despertase. El chico se incorporó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, dolorido.

- ¡Andrew! – dijo Martha – Señor... ¿cómo estás?

Andrew la miró confuso. Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana. – Bien...eso creo. ¿A Dónde...?

- Han huido – dijo Red – menuda lección les diste muchacho...

Andrew sonrió, no demasiado de acuerdo – No los vencí

- Oh...yo creo que sí – añadió Martha – y de paso nos has salvado la vida. – acompañandole un gesto de respeto.

- Has demostrado tener las agallas de tu padre – intervino Red – si señor...

Andrew no dijo nada. Se levantó completamente y se sacudió la ropa, todavía mojada.

- Llevadme junto a los demás – pidió.

En alguna parte de la zona, Amy se despertaba en alguna especie de camilla improvisada. Se incorporó asustada, mirando a su alrededor. Era una especie de cueva, pues todo allí era piedra natural. La entrada a aquel recinto en el que se encontraba, era una vieja cortina, que la separaba del resto de la gente allí escondida, pues sus voces se oían con bastante facilidad.

- ¡Señorita Appleton! – le sorprendió una voz a su espalda; una señora de mediana edad, estaba allí sentada, con una pequeña bolsa de hielo en el regazo, y varios tipos de vendas. - ¡se ha despertado! Dios mío creímos que...

Amy se frotó los ojos, confusa. No conocía aquel sitio, e intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido. Andrew...su conversación...el sueño...lluvia...y... - ¿Qué ha...? – se llevó la mano izquiera a su brazo derecho de forma automática, al mismo tiempo que notaba un fuerte dolor en el costado. Entonces recordó. La figura que se acercaba, y Andrew frente a ella. - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó velozmente. Al ver que la enfermera no entendía la pregunta, aclaró - ¿Y Andrew? ¿Ha vuelto?

Vio como se ensombrecía la mirada de la enfermera, y negaba con la cabeza – No, no han regresado todavía – dijo – pero no debe preocuparse por eso ahora, señorita Appleton. Si me deja... – Amy ya había saltado fuera de la camilla, quejándose del dolor del costado, y casi cayendo al suelo.

- ¡¡Debo ir! – decía, mientras la enfermera la subía a la camilla otra vez, impidiendo que cayese al suelo.

- No, lo siento – ordenó – usted debe quedarse – ahora le sujetaba un brazo y empezaba a vendárselo.

- Pero...

- No – cortó – estese quieta y podré vendarla.

Amy miró entonces para aquella chica que le vendaba el brazo, y recordó la forma en la que Andrew la había herido. - ¿Cuál es su poder? – le preguntó – el del señor Thomas...

- Hielo – dijo – es capaz de crear rayos de hielo con la humedad. Por suerte a usted le dio con uno suave.

- ¿SUAVE? – preguntó Amy, cada vez más sorprendida.

- Oh, por supuesto – explicó – su padre, Lennox, tenía su mismo poder; y si le soy sincera, no conozco a nadie que haya sobrevivido a uno de sus rayos.

- Hielo... – susurró Amy, mirándose el brazo - ¿Y su padre donde está? - Amy se interesó bastante en el relato. Conocer cosas de Andrew le hacía sentirse más cerca de él, algo que mágicamente le gustaba.

- ¿Lennox? – Preguntó la enfermera, incrédula – Ha muerto... – la chica hizo una pausa en el vendaje, para continuar segundos después. –...recientemente.

- Lo siento... – dijo Amy, sabiendo que había metido la pata. Menos mal que Andrew no estaba allí en aquel momento. Su rostro se ensombreció al pensar en él. Tal vez no lo volvería a ver.

- Una desgracia...- susurró la mujer – una tras otra. Creo que nos estamos acostumbrando a perder a nuestros líderes...y Andrew todavía era joven, pobre chico. Con 26 años ha tenido que asumir la responsabilidad de ayudarnos...demasiado joven, inexperto. Pero un gran chico...si...un gran chico...

Amy empezaba a ponerse furiosa - ¿QUIERE DEJAR DE HABLAR DE EL COMO SI YA ESTUVIESE MUERTO? – gritó, roja de ira, y al mismo tiempo con los ojos húmedos y temerosos.

La enfermera dio un paso hacia atrás – Vaya... –susurró –...lo lamento... esque...han ocurrido tantas cosas últimamente que...nadie es demasiado optimista... – empezó a explicar – con esta son ya dos veces las que conseguimos escapar de esos wicked, pero yo me pregunto ¿por cuánto tiempo?. No es por ofender, señorita appleton, dios sabe que no es por eso...pero...

- ¿PERO? – Exclamó Amy, todavía enfadada - ¿esa es la confianza que tenéis en él? – Replicó – Si mal no recuerdo, es Andrew el que está ahora mismo ahí fuera, arriesgándose la vida por todos vosotros, ¿y asi se lo pagáis? – Hizo una pausa – ¿compadeciéndoos de él? – Amy se separó de la enfermera, arrancádole el rollo de vendas que tenía en las manos, y se bajó de la camilla de un salto, esta vez sin caerse, y saliendo de aquella especie de habitación que habían montado.

Tras la cortina que hacía de puerta, toda la gente se había callado al escucharla, y ahora la observaban interesados. Amy ignoró esas miradas, y caminó hacia una esquina de la cueva, donde se sentó y terminó de vendarse por sí sola. Tenía conocimientos básicos de enfermería, y poner vendas era una de sus muchas especialidades; no le costó demasiado vendarse el brazo y después el costado, bajo la ininterrumpida mirada de todos los que allí estaban.

La miraban avergonzados, pues sabían que tenía razón. Un silencio profundo inundó la estancia durante un buen rato, hasta que un joven llegó gritando:

- ¡¡¡¡Ya vienen! – Gritaba - ¡¡han regresado!

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntaba un hombre.

- ¡Nuestro líder! ¡Andrew Thomas, señor! ¡Lo he visto! – gritaba eufórico, mientras corría hasta la entrada de la cueva, seguido de un pelotón de esperanzadores mutantes. Amy también fue detrás, su corazón se había acelerado al oir las noticias, y solo esperaba ver por sí misma a Andrew, vivo.

- ¡¡Allí está!

- ¡¡Si, es él!

- ¡Martha y Red vienen también!

- ¡¡¡Victoria!

Voces y gritos de júbilo, retumbaban en el lugar. Amy, que se había acercado tímidamente a la puerta, pudo entrever entre tanta gente a Andrew caminando hacia allí. Estaba increiblemente nerviosa, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, y aunque su razón le decía una cosa, sus piernas ya la dirigían hacia otra cosa distinta. Empezó a correr hacia él, ya sin sentir el dolor de su costado o el de aquel brazo herido, y se abalanzó sobre Andrew con fuerza, colgándose de su cuello, envolviéndolo en un caluroso abrazo. Si, estaba haciendo el ridículo otra vez, pero ¿y qué, estaba contenta de tener a Andrew de vuelta, lo demás ya no importaba.

Andrew, que no se esperaba semejante bienvenida, no pudo más que sorprenderse de la actitud de la chica. ¿Le habría oído cuando él la creía dormida? No, era imposible. Sintió su cuerpo sobre el suyo, todavía empapado de la lluvia, y su respiración se agitó peligrosamente. Todavía sorprendido, comprobó cómo la chica se separaba de él, avergonzada.

- Lo...lo siento – dijo Amy, frotándose los ojos. Andrew le sonrió con ternura, y se acercó a ella con tiento, consciente de que todos los observaban en aquel momento.

- No lo sientas – le dijo, acercándose más a la chica, y levantando la barbilla de ésta con cuidado, para que lo mirara a los ojos. Con la otra mano acarició su mejilla, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Amy se dejó llevar, tanto por la mano de Andrew como por su mirada. Sus labios se acercaron lentamente, buscando su anhelo. La chica cerró los ojos, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza, que parecía iba salirse de un momento a otro. Andrew la imitó, y en aquel momento, ambos fueron uno, fundiendose a través de un largo y romántico beso.

Lo que hizo delicias de todos los espectadores allí presentes.

**CAPITULO XV. En boca del enemigo.**

- ¿Es que sois estúpidos?

- ¿estúpidos? ¿Nosotros? – Dijo Brad – no ha sido cosa nuestra obedecer al viejo.

- ¡es vuestro superior!

- ¿si? ¿Quién lo dice? – intervino Riley

- ¿QUÉ QUIEN...? –Suspiró – mirad... ¿sabeis? me da igual. Si queréis morir allá vosotros, pero no volváis a interferir en mis planes.

Riley, Brad y el mutante que ahora les gritaba, habían regresado a lo que parecía la sede de organización wicked.

Habían escapado del refugio illuminated – o lo que fuese – tras perder el combate legalmente. El cómo hicieron para escapar, es una pregunta fácil de responder. De alguna forma, alguien los hizo volar por los aires, rompiendo ese hielo, y dejándolos libres.

- Largáos – les habían dicho, y con una cara de asombro regresaron al lugar del que habían venido. Ahora, Riley y Brad, los rebeldes, estaban siendo sometidos a una brutal discusión.

**CAPITULO XVI. Cuidados intensivos. **

Sus labios se separaron tan lentamente como se habían unido. Ambos intercambiaron una dulce mirada cuando esto sucedió. Conscientes todavía de que no estaban solos, ignoraron la presencia de los demás, para sumergirse en el mundo que el otro le mostraba. Se abrazaron como si llevaran años sin hacerlo, y permanecieron allí, apoyados el uno en el otro mientras el mundo de alrededor se mantenía quieto e inamovible.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban heridos. Andrew notó el vendaje de la chica, recordando que aquellas heridas se las había hecho él. La separó con cuidado y sujetó su brazo herido, observandolo, para dedicarle luego un gesto facial de culpabilidad y tristeza.

- Dios mío... – susurró – Lo siento tanto...

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar. Amy se lo impidió apoyando su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico. – Shh... – le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa, y continuó hablando, con lágrimas en los ojos – estás aquí, es lo único que importa.- dicho lo cual volvió a abrazarse con fuerza a él, lo que hizo que Andrew soltara un apenas inaudible gemido. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas, y aquello no ayudaba demasiado. Cayeron al suelo, y Andrew estalló en risas, algo que nadie había visto en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó Amy nerviosa – Estás herido y yo...

Varios chicos se acercaron, para ayudar a Andrew a levantarse, y a invitarle a que se apoyara en ellos. Y eso fue lo que Andrew hizo. Se levantó, apoyándose en uno de aquellos chicos, y miró a Amy con admiración.

– Ven conmigo – le dijo., Haciendole una seña para que se pusiera a su lado. Amy obedeció sin pensarlo demasiado, y Andrew apoyó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Poco a poco entraron en aquella especie de cueva que hacía las veces de refugio, y ayudaron a Andrew a sentarse en la camilla que un rato antes había estado acostada Amy. La misma enfermera se apresuró en buscar hielos y vendas para aliviar el dolor, pero justo antes de que posara el hielo sobre las heridas Andrew la detuvo. – No más hielo por hoy, por favor – rió. La enfermera lo miró turbada, no se había dado cuenta del detalle.

Entonces Amy, que hasta ese momento no había dejado de mirar a Andrew ni un momento, se levantó de golpe y ahora hablaba – traedme un cubo de agua caliente y un paño – solicitó – yo me encargaré.

Y así se hizo. Dejaron que Amy se encargase de curar las heridas de Andrew, al fin y al cabo, había sido la única persona entre todos ellos que había conseguido despertar una parte de Andrew que nadie conocía. Jamás lo habían visto reir, y mucho menos preocuparse tanto por nadie como lo había hecho con ella. Y Había sido la afortunada capaz de robarle un beso.

Enseguida estuvieron a solas, o al menos teóricamente. Aquella cortina no aseguraba demasiada intimidad, aunque a nadie se le habría ocurrido interrumpirlos.

Andrew seguía a Amy con la mirada, llena de inocencia y picardía al mismo tiempo. Mientras tanto, Amy disimulaba aquellas miradas, humedeciendo un paño en agua caliente que le habían conseguido muy rápidamente. Lo bañó en el cubo, y lo escurrió con cierta maña. Había ordenado a Andrew que se quitara la camisa, y ahora limpiaba las heridas con aquel paño, masajeándolas.

- ¡Au! – Aquello escocía, pero Andrew soportaba aquel dolor. Además le gustaba ver a la chica tan atareada en cicatrizarle las heridas.

- No me dirás que esto te duele – dijo Amy, divertida por la situación. En Aquel momento Andrew se asemejaba a un pequeño chiquillo herido por causa de algún juego infantil.

- Sí...- contestó, con una sonrisa que no se le había quitado desde hacía rato -...un poco.

- ¿En serio? – siguió la broma.

- Por supuesto – afirmó, girando la cabeza, para ocultar su rostro.

- Ya...claro – dijo Amy, mientras Andrew volvía a girar la cabeza y se reencontraron sus miradas. Amy bajó la vista, concentrándose nuevamente en su tarea. – Ahora voy a vendarte.

Andrew se dejaba sorprender. Vió como Amy se daba la vuelta y cogía un paquete de vendas, y se sentaba a su lado, para ponérselas. Andrew la observaba, asombrado.

- ¿qué? – preguntó Amy, sonrojándose.

- Nada... – contestó Andrew – es solo que... – hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada –...no sabía que supieses tanto de curar heridas.

- Bueno... – dijo Amy –...estudié enfermería...hace tiempo...- se detuvo para pensar, no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, pero en aquel momento sentía la extraña necesidad de mostrarse a Andrew tal y como era. Sin embargo no lo hizo. – A ver ese brazo – le dijo, alegre, olvidando lo que la atormentaba.

Andrew, sin embargo, no olvidó la cara que habia puesto Amy en aquel momento. Se rió interiormente, pues en el fondo eran muy parecidos, ninguno quería hablar de su pasado, y ambos querían saber cosas del otro. Levantó el brazo para que Amy pudiese vendarlo, y se decidió a preguntar:

- ¿cenarás conmigo? – le sonrió.

- Si, claro – le contestó después de un rato, sonrojándose – pero antes debes recuperarte del todo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo haré, si tú haces lo mismo. – le dijo Andrew.

- Te he dicho que eso ya no importa – dijo ella, tras mirarse los vendajes que rodeaban su cuerpo.

- No...Si que importa Amy – contestó serio – podría haberte matado...

- Pero no lo hiciste, ¿vale? – Le dijo – además... yo ya sabía que ocurriría, y dejé que ocurriera. No fue culpa tuya.

- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo...? – Preguntó extrañado

- Lo vi – contestó – en mi visión.

- ¿qué? ¿Y por qué no...?

- ¿por qué no te lo dije? No lo sé. – Dijo – confiaba en que no ocurriría, o en que podría evitarlo. Aunque a estas alturas debería saber que mis premoniciones siempre se cumplen. Lo considero justo, un castigo tal vez.

- ¿Un castigo por qué? No digas tonterías, si no hubiese sido por ti, todos estaríamos muertos ahora mismo.

- Pero he sido una cobarde... debí haberte dicho lo de mis...visiones antes - dijo – debí hacerlo... sé que debí hacerlo, pero...

- No – cortó en seco Andrew – no vuelvas a decir eso. – Le dijo, cogiendo la cara de Amy entre sus manos.

- Pero... pudiste haber muerto, Andrew – contestó, con lágrimas en los ojos – Pudiste haber muerto por culpa mía.

- Entonces estamos en paz – sonrió, limpiándole las lágrimas a la chica.

- No es tan sencillo... – dijo Amy con una sonrisa irónica, levantándose y dándole la espalda a Andrew, que ahora asentía con la cabeza.

- Lo sé... – contestó Andrew – tampoco es sencillo para mí. - se levantó, colocándose tras Amy que ahora se daba la vuelta y lo miraba a los ojos.

Se mantuvieron así durante un buen rato, mirándose, leyendo en el interior de sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar un nuevo beso. Sus rostros se encontraron, y sus labios se juntaron fugazmente.

Apenas unos segundos después, alguien llamaba a Andrew a lo lejos. Éste se había separado de Amy con cuidado, y ahora miraba a la puerta, esperando una respuesta.

**CAPITULO XVII. Malas nuevas.**


End file.
